


The Fall of Umbrella

by FatalYaoi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalYaoi/pseuds/FatalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-BSAA:Albert Wesker is captured by Umbrella and kept for over a year suffering from their want to reverse the effects the T-Virus has had on him.Chris and Jill stumble upon him while infiltrating the facility where Wesker is held while they attempt to take down Umbrella. What has the serum done to Wesker? How is Chris going to handle weakened Wesker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Survive

Waking up to a blinding white light wasn't exactly something Albert Wesker was very accustom to. No matter the strangeness, the blond quickly rose to his feet, suddenly aware of his surroundings. The blinding white light was the ceiling light and he had been lying on the floor where an Umbrella symbol was embedded. The room he was in had three pure white, light radiating walls. The fourth was completely glass with three holes, assumingly for air, at the top. All that remained of his clothing was his pants and he could visibly see holes in his arms where needles had previously been.

He was being experimented on.

Wesker stepped up to the glass and looked to the cell across from his. A licker growled and scraped at the clear glass, trying desperately to release itself. Wesker heard no noise despite the visible claw on glass telling him the scientists that were keeping him there had made the cell especially for him. If the licker's cell had no air holes and the blond wasn't hearing anything else; he was most likely the only human, or close to human, being in the cells around him as well.

Sighing impatiently, the blond punched once at the glass; it shook violently but didn't give in to the incredible power Wesker relayed on it in the single swipe. The blond shrugged and looked around to the upper corners of the brightly lit room, his red eyes stopping on the camera with a small blinking red light he hadn't noticed until now.

"You won't hold me for long," he chuckled as he turned on his heel and attempted to grow comfortable in the cell until the opportune moment.

Hours went by of pure silence. Wesker didn't see a single scientist or anyone else besides the licker across from him who had seemed to have given up and was resting in the middle of the room with his tongue lazing around the corners of the room to reassure itself of its solitude.

A loud buzzing noise filled the room and Wesker stood but quickly fell to his feet. A large shock had been sent through the floors causing the licker to immediately grow unconscious. Unfortunately, the shock was enough to throw Wesker off balance but not enough to disable him completely and he simply staggered before losing his balance and falling. Growling, Wesker made to stand after a moment but quickly was brought down again, this time completely unconscious, as another shock was sent through the room. It must have been quite the substantial shock to be given if it managed to disable Albert Wesker so simply; or so you'd assume. The shock hadn't actually been very strong and it wouldn't have disabled Albert Wesker without the serum that the scientists had already begun administering to Wesker.

This meant results; the serum was working and  _fast_.

* * *

Waking up, yet again, to a blinding white light was quickly growing old for the blond. He suppressed a groan as he sat up, glancing at his arms as he saw the multiple bruised over needle entrances on his arms. His fingers then felt at his neck and he hissed as he found quite a few there as well. The blond stared at the marks on his wrists and upper arm, glaring dangerously as the marks showed no signs of enhanced improving.

He wasn't healing… not fast enough, anyway.

Wesker released a growl, his eyes now on the camera that stared down at him. He challenged the device with his glowing red eyes that fought to claim the bright lights above forcing the eyes to seem dimmer than they were. He momentarily eyed the cell across from him and found the licker to be gone and the cell to be dark.

"This may be more of an issue than I assumed," Wesker muttered under his breath, his eyes gliding to the camera once again.

* * *

Wesker soon lost track of the days as they passed by slowly at first but quicker and quicker. Each day was the same; a loud buzzing would sound then the sound of electricity before sudden unconsciousness. The scientists, whoever they were, knew how to deal with the blond which was beginning to worry him. Wesker would sometimes wake to find food beside him, sometimes not and though he didn't need as much as normal people, he couldn't always deny it. Eventually, his ego died and he allowed himself to eat but how long had it been since he'd had a meal before that, he didn't know.

Showers were done automatically in the cell something even he hadn't thought of until a few days in. An automatic voice would announce for him to disrobe and within three minutes, a small section in the middle of the room would begin to pour down water. There was no soap, of course, but water was enough for now though Wesker didn't know how much longer being comfortable without soap would really last.

Every time he awoke, there were new bruises in different places and more of the previous bruises were remaining. Eventually, each forearm was bruised entirely and they had soon moved to the tops of his hands. It was obvious the bruises were from the serum of whatever the hell they were pumping into him day to day and after a few days of it, Wesker's suspicions were proven when the healing had ceased altogether.

For a while, the blond tested his abilities before and after each unconscious session. He stopped when he realized his power was, essentially, diminishing. It had only been a few days and he could barely make the glass on the door shake when he punched it. Of course, he was naturally skilled with quite a few of his abilities but his superhuman ones were quickly vanishing and despite his best efforts, there was no way for him to stop it.

In fact, he had tried. The first time, he stood on the single toilet in the corner when the electricity hit; that's when he learned the electricity enhanced floor also expanded to the walls. The second time, he sat on the toilet with his feet pulled up, removing himself from touching the walls or floor; that's when he found that the toilet was not porcelain but metal painted white. Beyond that, he had examined the entire room from top to bottom without luck. The shower head that sat above the middle of the room was far too high up to reach, the camera was inaccessible, the plates they served with were paper, the food was simple, water was served in small plastic cups, and everything was done with extreme caution. Nobody walked past Wesker's cell and the cell across from him remained empty. He tried shouting several times but to no avail causing him to assume they secluded him.

Albert Wesker found himself sitting against the wall, his eyes on the camera. The glow they emitted was dull now, much like Wesker's patience and, essentially, any thought that he would be getting out soon let alone alive. It was becoming difficult to stay conscious of any sort of goal he tried to set. Over and over he replayed the moments that led him into this situation and every time, he thought of something different he should have done. Over and over he would think of his situation and consider the obstacles and the environment around him. Over and over he investigated the room to find nothing of use. Over and over, his ego drained as did any sort of determination to leave.

He was losing the will to survive as the ninth months, unknown to him, passed by.

* * *

Three months later, Chris Redfield found himself being pulled out of bed at two-something in the morning. According to Jill, the reconnaissance team that was sent to scout a possible lead into one of Umbrella's research facilities seemed to have found something and, immediately, the team was on their way. He currently worked with a small team that was anti-Umbrella and was a mini task force that, quite honestly, didn't get the support they deserved. The group was in Europe, following leads from every direction and this had been their first real sign of hope for months.

"I'm not going to lie…" Chris began making sure to keep his voice above the sound of frequent shuffling, the clicks of guns loading, and the excited chatter. Jill was driving the Ford Escape they sat in, donated by the military, and the group was currently making their way through one of the forests that Umbrella controlled all too much. "We may lose some people tonight. Most of you haven't been able to face BOWs directly…" he continued, speaking into the earpiece that was connected to occupants of the two cars behind them, "but today you will help the world. Before we get into pairs remember, we can do this. We all have devoted our time and effort—hell, our lives have been devoted to bringing down Umbrella and we will do this. Get into your partners, you know your stations and you all have the skills and abilities to make it out of this. Never leave a man behind and never under any circumstance stop fighting."

An echo of cheers erupted in Chris's earpiece and Jill chuckled when she could hear the cheers from the cars behind her as well. Within the car, a calm clapping began but once the cheers from the two other cars caught up to them, it quickly grew loud.

"That was quite the speech," Jill stated, eyeing Chris who sat in the passenger seat.

"Jill, some of them aren't going to make it out of this alive," Chris whispered, eyeing the rearview mirror which showed the barely-twenty-something young men and woman in the back seat chuckling and gearing up for the fight of their lives.

"You don't know that, Chris. This isn't going to be like the mansion incident; BOWs aren't going to be running amok. This is a controlled, still working facility, Chris. Scientists and guards will be our biggest threat."

"We're here for prisoners, right, Captain?" Chris heard in his earpiece, stopping the response he was prepared to give Jill.

"That is a goal but with no real way of knowing which of the captives have been experimented on, can we really—"

"I can do it!" Chris heard instantly cutting him off.

"Was that Lucas?" Jill asked with a chuckle after hearing the loud english voice of the young man from Chris's earpiece.

"Alright, Lucas. Hack the computers, cameras, whatever you need to do and try to find information. Make sure whoever you're partnering with is alert and can help you achieve this. Bringing down Umbrella may be important but helping those who Umbrella is hurting is more important."

"Thanks, Captain! I won't let you down!"

"He is enthusiastic," Jill said fondly causing Chris to shake his head. "Don't be like that. You know he just wants to prove himself. He's a lot like—"

"I know; Brad. I just think he needs to take into consideration the importance of this. He's treating it like a test."

"Maybe that's how he needs to handle it. It's better than running away from it."

"Anything is better than running away."

Neither of them spoke and the excited chatter of the group continued until Jill pulled aside and turned off the car. The cars behind her stopped as well, driving on either side of her but waiting for instruction as Jill looked to Chris.

"This is where recon told us to meet. There," she pointed as a small group of men dressed in black fell from the dark of the woods and into the bright of the headlights of the other two cars.

"They're signaling to turn off the lights. Go dark, everyone," Chris announced to the group. The command was quickly obeyed and Chris got out of the car, flashlight in hand, and approached the team. "Status?"

"The mansion is just ahead. From the looks of it, it's really high tech; Loads of cameras, guards, trip wires. The gun supply is massive and just waiting to be taken since we took out the guard cabin on the east side. No BOWs sighted however there were enough reports to coincide with the descriptions you supplied for us. Outside guards are taken care of as of an hour ago and we check in with the West side with these so they remain unsuspicious," the male in dark clothing held up an ear piece as well as the four others around him. The cameras on the east are taken out as well which caused a bit of an uproar with the techies running the cameras on the West side."

"The West side?"

"West side has their own guard H.Q and I didn't want to stir up too much trouble. They're convinced to just let us handle the "repairs" on the cameras because they sure as hell don't want to deal with 'em."

"Oh good, lazy guards," Jill said from the truck causing a small snicker from the man.

"Yeah, you can say that. Lastly, we heard whose running the joint if you're interested."

"Anything helps," Jill answered quickly.

"His name is Alex, the guards call him Mr. Wesker. He stays in contact with—"

"Wait, did you say  _Alex_?" Chris asked. "Are you sure it was Alex?"

"Yeah, 'course I'm sure."

"You didn't mishear it? Are you positive you didn't hear  _Albert_?" Jill asked removing herself from the car completely.

"It was Alex. There are emails from Alex Wesker on the computers inside of the guard rooms to prove it. As I was saying, he's in contact with a man named Spencer about Project W—"

"Ozwell Spencer? The founder of Umbrella?" Jill asked quickly.

"Yes. This Alex Wesker is supervising this Project W closely so it's important to the company."

"Is that it?" Chris asked, exchanging glances with Jill.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Set up in the cars and get ready. We're about to move in."

"Yes, sir!"

"Alex Wesker?" Jill whispered as the group moved towards the cars. "Wesker has a brother?"

"I don't think so. It might be some weird power play from Spencer. Either way, he can't be the target, Jill. You can expect him to be just as superhuman as Albert Wesker and just as dangerous. We aren't equipped for something like that."

"What are we equipped for?"

"Bringing down a facility."

Chris explained the situation to the group once available. He had to answer question after question about the Wesker "family" until he finally admitted that he didn't know enough. He explained that it was up to Lucas to find and extract all the information possible while the rest of them infiltrated.

"Everyone got it?"

"One more question: Do you think Albert Wesker will be in there?" Lucas asked carefully.

Chris and Jill exchanged looks before Chris sighed.

"I'll be honest, I don't know where Albert Wesker is but he is alive and out there. He's dangerous and he's evil. He's a monster. If you see him, and all of you know what he looks like, get the hell out of there. Alex Wesker should be taken just as seriously. I don't know if they're related but I know they are both dangerous. If that's all then let's move," Chris said, getting a nod and 'yes sir' in unison.

Chris and Jill led the group into the dark of the forest. They followed the coordinates to the mansion and, after a few quiet minutes of quiet hiking, the group found the forest edge that over-looked the mansion. It was large and far too identical to the Spencer mansion in Raccoon City to allow either Jill or Chris to feel comfortable around it. Several guards stood lazily to the side, flashlights in their hands but no real interest in what was happening around them considering they were talking to each other.

The group made their way, silently, to the West side of the mansion where they passed the walkway that led through the gates and up to the porch. Once to the side of the mansion, Chris motioned for Lucas to go and collect the data from the guard room which looked far more similarly like a shed than anything else. Lucas and his partner immediately made their way into the shed and within minutes Lucas began speaking into their earpieces.

"The entire great hall is empty according to the cameras. Seems like everyone is asleep," he stated. "I'll begin copying emails and going through files. They have to have information on here about the experiments going on."

"Keep in contact with recon," Chris muttered waiting for the 'yes sir' before motioning everyone to move.

The group moved in, separating once they arrived to the side door. Half of the group went around the back where a door sat unguarded. The rest waited for Jill to picklock the side door before piling in and spreading to where they were directed to go by the recon guys who had acquired a map and were talking to them directly.

Everyone had their jobs and directions but Chris and Jill had their own mission and they really didn't need directions on where to go. Both had their handguns outstretched in front of them as they made their way through the mansion seamlessly; ready to shoot whoever or whatever came in contact with them.

"Captain, Blue just took out a few guards in the East side and they're getting ready to take out the rest. Orange seems to think the guards are on break, sleeping, or slacking off," the head of recon informed them.

"Orange is Lucas, right?" Jill asked quietly as they made their way into the Dining Room with no need for directions or a map.

"Yeah. They really need to start getting new layouts for these damn mansions," Chris muttered as they slowly entered the Great Hall.

"They aren't all the same. Raccoon City's was specially built according to Trevor, the guy who built it. The layout of the mansion is the same but the facilities that are underground are different."

"I remember reading something like that."

"It was in the file I sent you," Jill whispered, entering the hallway that sat behind the staircase.

"Think this is the entrance?" Chris asked, eyeing the large painting of a woman that sat on the wall directly behind the stairs.

"I just hope there's no goddamn puzzle to open it assuming it is," Jill whispered before holstering her gun. She gripped both sides of the painting and lifted. There was a low click and the wall behind them opened.

"That was unexpected," Chris stated as Jill released the painting.

The wall opened to reveal a staircase leading down past their viewpoint. The walls beyond the opening were white and glowing as the bright hospitalesque lights that lined the ceiling bounced off them causing the entire staircase the glow.

"Recon was right, boss. Alex Wesker is emailing the head guard frequently about this Project he's watching over. He talks about Spencer enough, too, but it's more about his health. I'm assuming the guy is ill."

"He's old," Jill whispered dazedly before exchanging looks with Chris.

"And evil," said one of the other groups who were on the same line.

"Evil is an overstatement. Crazy is closer," Jill responded before following Chris down the stairs.

"Black going quiet," Chris mumbled and the two of them made their way down into the basement of the facility.

Once the stairs began to level out and they were able to see what was coming up, neither of them was really able to speak. It was a long hallway with doors on either side going until the hallway turned and vanished from sight.

"Are these all cells?"

"Filled with what?" Chris asked as he walked up to the nearest door with a large black number one over an Umbrella symbol.

"It's locked," Chris stated, pulling the handle of the door. "No keycard access, nothing to insert, no puzzle…"

"Is there a way for you to unlock the—"

"Already done," Lucas said causing the door to open in Chris' hands. Jill looked up to see the camera looking down at her and she nodded to Chris who followed her gaze.

"Looks like he'll be keeping an eye out for us even down here," Jill said as Chris slowly opened the door.

"Holy shit," Chris whispered, opening the door wider to show Jill.

The door led to another hallway that was lined with glass doors. Chris walked in first, his handgun at the ready. A lever was to his left but with no indication of what it did, he ignored it. The first few cells were empty but the fourth to his right sat a clearly infected woman in all white clothes.

"Don't bother with this one. It says here that everyone down this block was administered with the T-Virus. They're trying to battle the effects of it and make it controllable with various serums. The one you're looking at is the most recent turn. She was doing well with what they were giving her but she gave up this-"

"Stop it," Jill snapped into her earpiece. "Let's go, Chris."

"I'm sorry. I just thought you would like to know a bit about them. They're victims that deserve to be heard about."

"You have no idea the things I've read, Lucas. Journals by the infected people kept in that awful place. They were tortured and experimented on like animals; Even children."

"I'm sorry, Jill."

"Lucas, can you open up the door across from us please?"

Without a word, the door was opened and Chris held it for Jill, following her inside.

"This hallway is similar but they haven't been administered the virus yet. The researchers were waiting for the responses from the last group. They're human and alive."

Chris walked forward and found the people; some were sitting, others were lying down but all began moving once they heard Chris.

"Release them. All of them. Grey, get your asses to my location and whoever is closest, I need your help."

Lucas released them and the few who were awake stumbled shakily from their cells. They were all questioning the two, some helping those who were asleep to wake up while others were pushing to leave.

"We're here to help. We have a group coming down here to lead you safely from the mansion, please remain calm," Jill stated as Chris directed Grey and Green to their location. "Do any of you have family also trapped here?" None of the prisoners responded with affirmation, some shaking their heads while others growing impatient. The group was of about eight or so and none of them seemed to have been there long, luckily.

"Okay, Grey team will lead you guys to a car where you will be transported to the nearest police station. We have friends there who will take good care of you," Chris said as the grey duo hovered around the doorway.

"You ready?" one of team members asked before leading the scared prisoners from the hallway. Green remained with Chris and Jill, in case the two needed another quick evacuation.

The group made their way back into the hallway until Lucas spoke up once more.

"The next three cell blocks on the right side are filled with animals, all injected. The two in the left are uninfected and have been released." Chris nodded and opened the first door, sending Jill to open the second.

"Make sure that they make it to the forest," Chris said to Green. Both women smiled and guided the large group of animals that ranged from dogs to sheep up the stairs.

"The next cells…" Lucas trailed off as he silently read the information. Chris opened the door that Lucas had already released but immediately stopped when he stepped inside. "Oh Captain you aren't going to believe this…"

"What is it?" Jill asked but Chris motioned for her to stop as he stepped up to the second cell to his right.

The voice pulled the blond prisoner from his sleep and he pushed himself onto his elbow, his eyes on the man standing outside his cell. He slowly stood, stumbling ever so slightly as the exhaustion hit him. He stood as straight as he could, arms at his sides, hair messy and unclean, and face absolutely blank. What pulled Chris' attention were Wesker's eyes. They were no longer red as he had seen on Rockfort. They were a dull, lifeless grey.

"Albert Wesker," Lucas whispered causing Chris to flinch ever so slightly.

Chris eyed the man carefully before his eyes met the black and blue on Wesker's arms, wrists, and neck.

"He's been here for a year now. He is Project W, Captain. They're trying to take away the superhuman abilities that the T-Virus gave him and from the looks of it they-"

"Don't fucking tell me he's goddamn human," Chris growled into his earpiece.

"Not human but he isn't superhuman. Sir, you have to listen to some of the stuff they've done to him."

"I can see what they did to him," Chris stated quietly.

"Chris, maybe we should just-"

"Don't." It was Wesker's voice; quiet and pleading.

A loud blaring noise erupted through the mansion and Lucas immediately began speaking.

"They saw the animals escaping according to Green but Blue is trying to take care of it. Get out of there before the researchers get there. Sir, Albert Wesker is Umbrella's goal right now. Hit them where it hurts and release him!"

Chris stood there, staring at Wesker who was slowly losing his energy due to a recent dose that left him completely energetically unstable. He faltered, falling towards the glass and catching himself with his hand. The glass didn't shake or show any sign of moving and Chris watched the weakness behind the blonde's eyes as Wesker looked up at him.

"Chris, we're running out of time!" Jill stated, stepping out of the door to take several shots at the scientists bursting in. "We can't face Alex Wesker. Not like this! If he finds us we're screwed!"

"Release him," Chris whispered into his earpiece and the glass slid into the floor causing Wesker to lose balance and fall, unconscious. "Let's go! Everyone back to the cars!"


	2. The Small Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also before you guys go any further, I won't actually have Alex Wesker in the story. He's just a major part of it without being.. in it. Their goal, at the end of the day, is bring down Umbrella. Alex Wesker isn't required in that plan.

Everything was limited; the gun supply, the space, the support. This is what made Chris immediately regret accepting Lucas's idea to save Albert Wesker. Jill, who had to help him carry Wesker back to the car, wasn't the happiest either and nothing was really going correctly for the group.

They had barely gotten back to headquarters, which was a small warehouse off the grid from the government thanks to some help from the local police, and already the group was awkwardly silent. The members, and even Jill, looked at Chris as if he was betraying them while he, single handedly, draped Wesker's arm over his shoulder to begin dragging him towards the makeshift cells. The officers who had discovered the warehouse cleaned it out and was now renting it to the group so whatever the officers built, the group tended to use.

However, they really hadn't expected to use the large cells in the back.

The cells themselves were small but Chris chose to put Wesker into the larger one due to the already installed cameras that overlooked it. Within it was a small bed, toilet, and shower that operated from outside of the cell. The 'shower' had a waist high plastic divider that was attached to the wall and could be folded.

"I want everyone to keep away from him when he's conscious," Chris commanded after he had set (dropped) Wesker onto the bed that stuck out from the wall of the cell. "The monitors should be up and running by the time he is conscious and I want eyes on him at all times. Don't underestimate this man."

A slight nod was received from the group but they exchanged glances with each other before returning to their jobs. Jill, however, was not easily persuaded and pulled Chris roughly into the cell block, the closest room out of earshot. Wesker was lying in the same position across the room with thick bars separating the two from the blond villain.

"What is wrong with you?" Jill hissed daringly.

"You were right beside me, Jill. You didn't have anything to say then."

"I didn't really think you would do something like this, Chris. Albert Wesker is sitting in a cell that cannot handle his strength and we aren't equipped to deal with him."

"I dealt with him in Antarctica. If there's anyone here who can take him, it's us. He's just another monster – another deranged comic book villain trying to be superior," Chris assured her.

Jill scoffed, shaking her head.

"If he's deranged and over-powered, what the hell is he doing in there? He should be dead."

"Alex Wesker, whoever he is, wants Albert Wesker alive. We need to figure out why."

"Power."

Jill physically jumped when Wesker's voice responded and Chris turned to look at the blond.

The man looked dreadful; the blond in his hair was faded making his hair look dead. The hair itself was listless and dirty but remaining the same length Chris had seen of it during their previous meeting. His eyes were no longer hidden behind sunglasses and the red glow that resided there during Chris's previous encounter was no longer showing. Instead, a grey-blue tone took the place inside the catlike eyes Wesker tried hiding all too often. The bruise marks on the shown parts of his body (neck and arms) stood out to the blonde's abnormally pale skin.

"Not exactly surprising if he's your brother," Jill snapped, glaring at Chris.

"Jill, I can handle this."

"No you can't and by the time you realize that it will be too late. These people are relying on you to protect and guide them and you decided to bring our worst enemy into our safest place." With that, Jill left leaving a brooding Chris beside the cell of the chuckling blond.

"Glad you're entertained," Chris growled as he moved closer to the bars that separated them. Wesker remained on the bed, his eyes following Chris's movements until the brunet stopped in front of the door to the cell.

"I'd assume you would be just as entertained if you were in my position. Alex Wesker is not my brother but I must say... interesting assumption."

"Should I bother asking who he is or will you make this into a game?" Chris asked, arms crossing over his chest.

"Alex is our common enemy, Christopher; a dangerous one, at that."

"That wasn't an answer," Chris stated, unmoving as Wesker stood shakily.

"Perhaps when I observe your team's capabilities you will—"

"I'm not dealing with your shit, Wesker. I could care less what or who Alex Wesker is. What matters is he is stopped, end of story." Chris growled under his breath, eyeing the blond through the bars before shaking his head. "Goodbye, Wesker."

Chris turned on his heel and left the room, leaving a chuckling but uncaring Albert Wesker alone once again.

"Boss, I have Albert Wesker's file," Lucas stated, cutting Chris off before the brunet was able to leave the main room.

Chris looked up to see Lucas's curly blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, straightening the curls. His young face was brightened by blue eyes and plump lips—Jill was convinced the man took better care of himself then she and Chris put together but Chris didn't care enough to notice until now. The blond wore casual clothes like most of the other techs that worked with him and had the file held out to the brunet with a sad smile.

"His file?" Chris asked as he grabbed it, opening it to be greeted with a small stack of papers.

"Yes. They kept quite a large library on their experiments but his was the only one with more than a few pieces of paper in it. This Alex Wesker was convinced that he was onto something. No idea what but he was bloody brilliant from the files we're uncovering. Quite a few are password protected, though. Perhaps blondie knows a bit about—"

"My orders stand. I am the only one allowed access to his cell and nobody is to come in contact with him."

"Then perhaps you could pry the information from him? I'm sure he knows; he worked for Umbrella, after all. It could help us," Lucas suggested. "Anyway, I wouldn't read the file just yet, Boss. It's a bit hard to take in at first."

"Right. Anything else?"

"We've unconvered some of the footage from the facility. We're sorting through it, making copies, things of that sort. Once we have it sorted, we can turn it into the government, expose them—"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Remember the last time we thought we had them? We have to be prepared for another cover story and the legal aspects. Sort through everything then show Jill and get her take on it. I have quite a bit to look through," Chris said, holding up the thick file. "If you need anything, I'll be in my office working through Umbrella's mess."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Name: Albert Wesker**

**Age: 42**

**Cellblock: 8**

**Priority: Excessive**

**Notes:** _Mr. Wesker instructed strict protocol with this patient, specifically. Nobody will be placed near him and the prisoners who are in there will be evacuated and moved or disposed of. Currently, various projects are within the cellblock but they will be moved during his next transfusion. Mr. Spencer is keeping a close eye on the project and wants updates hourly. The scientists have continuously tried explaining to Mr. Spencer that most of the patient's time is spent unconcious but he insists. Mr. Wesker has no opinion on the matter and we are following protocol to the letter. If this case is transferred, which is highly likely, the steps are clear._

_First, disable him; the lever on the wall. You can control the amount of electricity from headquarters but we've been playing with it so refer to the notes on just how powerful it should be set at. Next, enter the cell block with a group of security. They will proceed to let him out and drag him to the operation room. Following the safety procedures Mr. Spencer ordered, begin injecting the serum. We have yet to name it due to the unknown effects it will have but some of the others have referred to it as simply 'A/W'. Record the effects, date it, and send him back. The patient is unconscious for, at most, an hour so everything must be done within that time. 1/3/02_

Chris examined the paper in his hand, as it ended with a date and sloppy signature. Sitting back in his chair, the brunet looked around his office, thinking heavily about what he read. It was dark through most of his office, keeping the newspaper covered walls in shadows. Theory after theory lined the walls around him and behind him containing all the possible Umbrella cover ups in the previous year. In the little light that was shown, sat several maps; some areas had circles around them, others with strikes but it was simply obsession. At the end of the day, would any of it really matter? Could they really pin Umbrella with the evidence they had? Chris doubted it after all the time they spent trying to stop them but he couldn't give up. Failure was an option but abandoning the world was not. He would try until he died trying.

That is why he fixed the lamp on his desk to brighten the papers in front of him before he began highlighting various sentences with a yellow marker. Once specific sentences were highlighted, things that he would question Wesker about later, he moved the piece of paper to the side and began on the one below it.

**Patient update:**

**Sent 1/3/02**

**Received 1/3/02**

_The serum is a success, though small. Mr. Wesker isn't as happy as he expected to be and he has ordered frequent injections. We've just began and he's yet to give it a chance to work. At this rate, the patient will die but Mr. Wesker is convinced he can take it. The rest of us worry but Mr. Spencer trusts him. We've increased the dose, ordered by Mr. Wesker. The experiments show the patient responding well but his body is actively trying to protect him. Once injected, he was cut with a scalpel. He healed but much slower than the progenitor virus has shown. The injection sites on his body seem to have a more difficult time healing but Mr. Wesker has paid no attention to the fact. Mr. Wesker has instructed no food to be given to him for several days. It's popular for the progenitor virus to feel the lessened need to feed or be fed; however he believes it will show how well the serum is working._

_The rest of us don't believe his idea will work. The patient is strong and has an ego that is comparable to Mr. Wesker himself; food will not cause him to break and we have no real way to see how his hunger escalates. We believe Mr. Wesker wants the patient to suffer but it may be getting in the way of our research and Mr. Spencer's work. It's the beginning of the project and he's already begun making demands and expectations that we cannot reach. 1/3/02_

Chris did the same as before, highlighting the parts he would question Wesker about. He stapled the papers together and set them aside before turning to the next paper.

**Patient Update:**

**Sent 1/4/02**

**Received 1/4/02**

_Mr. Spencer decided against the hourly updates and has settled for two daily; morning and evening. Mr. Wesker insists on being present during the injections despite the researchers' constant reassurance. We aren't sure if his presence is due to his lack of trust in us or if he just enjoys seeing the patient in agony. The injections are painful and, even unconscious, he shows extreme discomfort. We've recorded the events and sent them to Mr. Spencer to question whether they will interfere with our research. He doesn't believe so stating "Albert Wesker can handle it."1/4/02_

Chris quickly highlighted the few parts he was interested in and stood, all three pieces of paper in hand. He quickly made his way back to the main hall where Lucas and Jill sat in front of rows and rows of computer screens. Several were cameras from around the area, one was Wesker who was currently showering, and the last large groups of screens were covered with videos Jill was observing. The row in front of Lucas held reports that he was going through and printing in the copier room off to the left.

"Lucas, were you able to recover this video?" Chris asked, pointing to the highlighted part of the form in his hand.

"Yes. Let me just look at the date and—" Lucas turned away from Chris and moved to a different computer, typing in the date.

Chris eyed the computer screen that showed Wesker washing himself. The blond raked fingers through his hair, his naked torso skinny and pale but shiny and attractive under the spray of water. The blond hadn't grown any hair in the course of the year, Chris saw but didn't question it. Wesker's front was perfectly smooth, his hair was still short though dull, and his chin was lacking any sign of hair from what Chris had seen earlier. The brunet simply assumed it had something to do with the progenitor virus but how would that even work?

"Here. I believe this is it," Lucas muttered, leaving the chair open for Chris to sit in.

Chris did just that and Lucas hit the space bar in front of them to begin the video that was full screened. It began with Wesker, shirtless and strapped to a table in the middle of a room. It took a few moments but Chris realized the blond was unconscious when the group around him began moving and doing various things. It was a small group; four on-screen but Chris was sure there were security people out of sight if the reports were accurate. The entire group had Umbrella lab coats on and all had their faces down so any real identities were concealed to Chris's chagrin. He watched as one of the members wrote onto a small pad of paper, eyeing the machines around the blond that held his blood pressure and anything else they were watching closely; another had a syringe in hand and was awaiting orders while the last two stood back and watched.

The researcher with the syringe received a nod from the person with the pad of paper and he proceeded to inject the blond with the serum. Once it was done, he placed the syringe aside and then waited with the rest of the room.

Nothing happened for several moments—in fact, two of the scientists seemed to get into a conversation- before a sudden jolt from the blond startled them. The group jumped and moved away from the patient. Wesker was strapped in by his wrists, neck, waist, and ankles so his torso pulled against the restraints as it arched upwards, fighting desperately against the injected serum.

"Is this even possible from someone who's unconscious?" Chris heard from offscreen, most likely from a security guard but he couldn't tell from the video quality.

"Yes. It's his body's reaction."

Wesker's body slammed against the table, shaking it and the machines immensely. His hands curled into fists and his face twisted in pain until a loud cry of pain escaped his throat. The scientists exchanged glances but continued to wait, the one with the pad of paper scribbling madly at what was happening. Minutes went by and Chris watched the blond writhe and pull at the restraints to the point where Chris was positive the blond had bruises from the sheer strength he put against them. Groans of agony could be heard to the point where Lucas stood up and walked away, unable to listen to the pain behind the voice. It took several minutes but eventually, the blond calmed down and the team began their experiments which included cutting the blond to test his healing rate. However, while Chris watched, the group seemed to get into a conversation about their lack of experimentation due to Wesker's unconscious state and the brunet stopped the video once they agreed to stop the experiment for the moment to consult with Alex and Spencer.

"What are your thoughts?" Chris heard Jill ask who had taken her eyes from the videos she was watching to look at Chris. Chris turned his gaze to Wesker who, for the first time in a year, had gotten ahold of shampoo and conditioner and was obviously enjoying the cleanliness still under the spray of the shower. A small part of Chris was upset because his team had gone against his commands but watching the video made him feel  _slightly_  guilty. Slightly; he was human, after all.

"That was awful," Chris heard from behind him. Lucas returned to the room looking unnaturally pale as he glanced to Jill before sitting back down.

"Albert Wesker is just as awful," Jill retorted quietly. "The man deserves it after what he did to us—to S.T.A.R.S."

"Nobody deserves  _that_ ," Lucas snapped. "Bloody Hell, the man was in their grasp for a year doing this how many times a day? How can you say anyone deserves that pain?!"

"Lucas is right, Jill. We can't be at his level with this. Alex Wesker put Albert Wesker through pain for entertainment. There are three sides here and somehow Albert Wesker has become the victim in all of this."

"He will NEVER be a victim, Chris!"

"HE IS NOW!" Chris growled and sighed, shaking his head. "Jill, I don't know what the fuck else to do. Albert Wesker is still the evil bastard who betrayed us but he's the target of the organization that we're trying to bring down and the only reason this Alex Wesker seems to want him is for entertainment purposes unless we've found any more about Project W—" Chris looked towards Lucas who shook his head.

"It's in here somewhere but we've got a lot to go through," Lucas muttered.

"Right. Until we find out more about Project W, we have to deal with this. We can't just deem Wesker as an inadequate human and kick him out nor do we have the authority to kill him—not yet anyway."

"You just keep protecting him, Chris, because you'll run out of reasons sooner or later," Jill snapped, standing from her chair to leave.

"These aren't reasons, Jill! I'm trying to make the good guys win and the bad guys lose and we, as the good guys, can't bring ourselves to the level of the bad guys to do this. We have to make everything look legal if we're even going to think about exposing Umbrella," Chris explained quickly after standing as well.

Jill didn't speak, looking from Lucas, who kept turned away, to Chris. Without speaking, she turned on her heel and left into her office. After Jill slammed the door behind her, Chris groaned and turned back towards Lucas.

"She really doesn't fancy him."

"I can't blame her because if it were up to me—" Chris muttered walking back to the seat he was in prior to standing, "—I would have killed Wesker while he was unconscious back at the mansion. He deserves it and a hell of a lot more but I'm not a monster. I can't look at these recordings and pretend to be okay with it just because Albert Wesker isn't a good person. Nobody deserves that torture except maybe the men who order it."

"Would Albert Wesker order something like that?" Lucas asked as Chris began towards Wesker's cell, his forms still in hand.

"If given the authority and reason, yes. Without a doubt. That's why there are three sides here, Lucas."

"I can see that, Boss."

"Then stop feeling so bad for him."

* * *

"So you've returned," Wesker commented. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair slicked back with water as Chris entered. The blond still looked as pale and sickly as before but less so with the clean hair and body that was still shining with water droplets.

"Settling in?" Chris muttered, eyeing the towel and new set of clothes that were set for him on the bed. The clothes were simple, a long sleeved black shirt and sweat pants, but Chris still felt it was far too much hospitality for Wesker.

"It seems your team is sympathetic. Rather nice of them, don't you think, Christopher?" Wesker taunted with a chuckle, smoothing his fingers over the towel at his waist as he walked towards the cell bars. Chris ignored the comments with difficulty, his jaw clenching to the taunt as the blond smirked. "Now, what do you want?"

Chris held out the papers and Wesker examined them, his eyebrow raising before he grabbed them through the bars and pulled them towards his side.

"The highlighted parts, Wesker."

"I can see that," the blond retorted but said nothing more as he read them. After a minute or two, he raised his head and looked expectantly at Chris who sat down outside of the cell and crossed his legs.

"Are you willing to answer my questions?"

"That depends on the question, Christopher."

"They refer to you as 'the patient' and to Alex Wesker as 'Mr. Wesker'," Chris stated as he recalled the notes.

"That they do."

"Alex really seems to have a vendetta against you. Who is Alex Wesker?"

"Perhaps start smaller. I don't believe you've earned the response for that question just yet," the blond stated simply.

"Fine." Chris bit back, his hands linking in his lap and squeezing so tightly that his nails were digging into the back of his hands. "How many times a day were you injected? I'm trying to figure out if the reports are accurate."

"I wasn't exactly able to keep track of time," the blond muttered, his eyes scanning the papers in his hand as he spoke.

"What was the serum?"

"I don't know."

"What did it  _do_  then?"

"Christopher, as much as I would like to believe you and your little team knows what they're doing, I'm truly beginning to doubt such a thing. These three pages are a simple glimpse into the first two days of  _that place_. Any questions you have will be answered in these," Wesker held up the pieces of paper. "And any idea that you may hold pertaining to what I went through the past year is nowhere near what actually occurred. When your little group in there realizes this is far too large for amateurs, perhaps I'll assist you. Until then, figure it out yourself and die trying."

Chris stood, the force causing the chair to fall backwards, and stepped up to the bars, his fists grabbing onto them so tightly his hands instantly turned white.

"These amateurs were able to break in to an Umbrella facility and save your sorry ass. They also know exactly what kind of person you are and still took pity on you because that's what you are, Wesker. You are a pathetic man who cringes at the thought of being a normal person and that's exactly why you won't work with us. The thought of being a person scares you shitless and you will stay in here, behind bars, until we win, defeat Umbrella, and the government inevitably decides to get rid of you quietly."

Chris pushed away from the bars with his eyes still on the seething blond whose jaw was clenched and had his hands in fists. He turned on his heel and began towards the door but was stopped with quiet, dry chuckling.

"I do not fear being human but another good assumption," Wesker stated as he stood and offered the papers back to the brunet who was currently looking over his shoulder.

"Have you read through them?" Chris asked as he walked back, grabbing them once he was within arm's reach.

"I have."

"You don't want to keep them?" Chris asked through dissipating anger and increasing confusion.

"I'd rather not bother. I don't recall much of my time in the beginning," Wesker stated, returning to his bed but grabbing his clothes instead of sitting down.

"Do you want to see the remainder of the file once I've gone through it?"

Wesker stopped what he was doing; the pants in his hands going limp as he smirked and looked towards Chris who was still red in the face from his anger but didn't feel or express any of it through his words—not after the outburst, anyway.

"Perhaps."


	3. The Big Answers

Night rolled around sooner than expected for Chris and he soon informed everyone that he would stay behind and watch over Wesker. Jill, surprisingly, agreed that this was best and she agreed to help him figure out some sort of schedule the following day. Eventually, she pulled him to the side and said that she would talk to members about their underestimation of Wesker and Chris could not have been happier.

Chris was currently sitting in front of the many monitors that overlooked their hideout. The blonde was shirtless and asleep as far as Chris could tell from the surveillance camera but Chris did not pay much attention to the screen.

Instead, his eyes were on the many, many recovered reports that Lucas left for him to look over and the farther he went into them, the more his questions piled. The brunet sat and highlighted full paragraphs at times wanting to address the blond at some point but he highly doubted Wesker would be eager to help.

Chris set the piece of paper he was holding onto the small pile he created beside the keyboard and leaned back, examining the monitor with Wesker on it. He found himself horribly torn.

The monster lying on the cot killed some of his best friends and planned on killing him but he simply could not stop himself from pitying him.

According to the reports, after a few days of the serum beginning to work, the scientists decided to knock him unconscious but wait until Albert woke up to inject the serum. They continued like that up until the page Chris had read.

He was awake through the agonizing pain that made him scream even when he should not have been able to feel it.

"He's Albert Wesker," Chris muttered, shaking his head.

"Stop pitying me."

Chris jumped slightly and realized Wesker had spoken from the other room. Sighing, the brunet glanced at the time and groaned when he saw it was almost two in the morning.

"Stop being annoying!"

Chris heard the distant chuckle and he watched Wesker sit up from the cot on the monitor.

"If you're going to ask, you might as well do it."

"What's the point—Oh this is ridiculous."

Chris stood, grabbed the small pile he had gathered, and stalked into the large room that held Wesker. The blonde glanced at him and watched as Chris took a seat.

Wesker's hair was dry now and no longer slicked back. It was limp in and around his face giving him a much more humanly look. This disturbed Chris slightly and he spoke before he could get any farther into the thought.

"What's the point?"

"You have questions and I have answers."

"You didn't seem to have them before."

"Your questions are different, I'm assuming."

Chris sighed and held the papers through the bars. Wesker glanced at the defeated brunet before leaning forward to grab them.

And then Chris waited as Wesker read.

Chris found himself staring at the blond in disbelief when Albert chuckled and set the stack aside.

"It's funny?"

"A bit."

"Care to explain?" Chris spoke shortly.

"These pages were over a course of five days and you pitied me. I could feel the utter remorse and disgust radiating from your little safe haven. Stop it," Wesker growled, the smirk dropping immediately. "I may have been powerless but I am not weak. I have no interest in your empathy. Your amateur team may sympathize all they like but not you, Christopher. Understand this was simply the beginning and you will encounter many reports resembling what I just read."

Chris sat there for a moment, unsure of what to say. He could grow defensive, deny that he felt any sort of pity for him, and end the conversation or he could agree.

"I don't plan on—"

"Oh but when have you ever  _planned_  on pitying a person?" Wesker asked quizzically, his eyes narrowing as Chris sat back in defeat. The blond chuckled coldly and dropped the papers, allowing them to glide through the air before landing at his feet.

"You were awake, Wesker! I'm human and I feel sorry for you not because I see you as weak but because as a human being, I have an issue with what these people did. As a human being, I cringe at the thought of experiencing the same pain you did. As a human being, I am weak in that aspect but that doesn't mean I'll forget what kind of monster you are," Chris said sternly, ignoring the dark chuckles that overlapped his words.

"What would you like to know?" Wesker asked simply with a carefree smirk.

"Stop with the games, Wesker! If you don't work with us, you will end up back in the grasp of someone who is arguably worse than you."

"We  _were_  trained by the best," the blond stated with a shrug causing Chris to groan.

"I get it. You don't think we can do this—"

"I don't think  _they_  can do anything. You and Miss Valentine are rather different. It's unfortunate she holds such a grudge."

"If you think we have potential, why won't you cooperate?! This is your life, Wesker!" Chris shouted in exasperation.

"My life will be thrown away the moment your little group gathers the information needed to defeat Umbrella. Either way, I'm dead," Wesker stated simply with a cold smirk. "Let's not forget I have offered answers twice and both times, you have asked nothing."

"I want full answers. I have no interest in the games that you play. The questions I have, you won't answer so what will it take for me to get those answers?" Chris asked, crossing his arms.

"You've made no attempt—"

"Did they continue to do this to you after the first week? All the way until we  _rescued_  you?" Chris asked cutting off the remark Wesker was making.

"You will have to read the rest of the reports."

Chris groaned and stood up, again. It was late and he had no interest in dealing with the blonde's games. He decided that he was perfectly happy leaving the papers where they were on the floor inside the cell and began towards the doorway before suddenly stopping. He had a thought.

"You are ridiculous," Chris said, turning on his heel to look at the blond who returned the look with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Am I, now?"

"You want a deal," Chris said matter-of-factly. "You want a deal—" he repeated, "but you don't want to ask for it. That would be far too similar to begging for your life."

Chris stayed firm in his spot and stopped any sort of emotion from showing on his face, much like what Wesker was currently doing. Both stood and sat in their respective spots, staring at each other through bars across the room from one another. Neither said anything for a long moment while Chris waited for a response until he realized he was not going to get one.

"What sort of deal do you want?"

The blond chuckled shaking his head—

"You get one chance and one chance only, Wesker, and now is it." Chris was speaking, finally, as the dominant one; the one who deserved to be standing outside of the cage of a notorious villain; the one no longer held down by Captain Albert Wesker—whether he felt like the dominant figure in the room was a different story but it was a start.

"And you're willing to give—what—life in prison? I have no interest in petty—"

"One. Chance. The next sentence you say better be some sort of bargain or I'm leaving and I'll figure everything out on my own."

Wesker smirked.

"Let me walk," the blond stated.

"What?"

"I agree to help you, answer any sort of ridiculous or personal questions you have, if you let me leave after Umbrella falls. I will even disclose Umbrella's secrets that could work in your favor."

"That is—" Unbelievable, ridiculous, and undoable all sat on Chris's tongue but none had the chance to be spoken.

"Oh, I know. It's absolutely unheard of but without my assistance, you won't get very far."

Chris thought a moment, his eyes on the blond who continued to smirk despite both being rather serious. The brunet crossed his arms and sighed before speaking.

"You expect me to trust you?"

"Of course not. I'm not asking to be let out just yet. I believe I'm rather safe here for the time being and I do plan to keep it as such until Umbrella learns their lesson," the blond stated simply.

"I'll talk about it with Jill and try to work some sense into this."

"If you want logic, Miss Valentine is certainly the last person to speak to about this. Perhaps the English one—he seems rather keen to help me."

"Goodbye, Wesker."

* * *

Chris awoke to the distant noise of shuffling and talking. He was asleep in the room he usually stayed in when he worked late nights—it was the old interrogation room that Chris turned into a guest room for himself. Nobody else, besides Jill, stayed as late as he did and he rarely had a reason to go home so the small room beside his office would suffice.

He showered and dressed in the locker rooms, making sure to keep his gun on his thigh at all times. Having Wesker around really put Chris on edge and the longer the blond was there, the more Chris realized just how much the blond had not changed. He was the same Captain from S.T.A.R.S just a little more… deadly.

Well, that was an understatement.

"It's nearly one," Jill hissed when Chris emerged from the locker rooms, hair still wet and his shirt sticking to his back.

"I was up late reading the reports," Chris said with a stretch.

"And what did you find?" Lucas asked from behind Jill who jumped at the blonde's voice.

"Follow me," Chris turned on his heel and led the two into his office, motioning for Lucas to close the door. "The scientists, whoever they were, started injecting him while he was awake. They would knock him out, strap him to the table, wait until he woke up, and then inject him. You'll probably find some videos on that. I could only read so much, though, so don't go too far ahead. I want to keep the videos, emails, and reports consistent to the dates we're catching up on."

"Very well, sir," Lucas turned to leave but stopped when Jill spoke.

"Did you ask Wesker about it?"

"He was… very adamant about making sure I stay on task," Chris said slowly getting an almost indescribable look from the female across from him. Her eyes were squinted and her mouth was open, her face twisting into an almost offended sort of look. "He knew I pitied him and he told me not to."

"That makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense for someone like him," Lucas said with a shrug, cowering at the glare he received from Jill. "Sorry but—"

"There's more," Chris said quietly. "He wants a deal. He's willing to help us if we let him go after Umbrella goes down."

"Are you  _actually_  considering this?" Jill asked bitterly.

"I'm asking your opinion. We need the help, Jill. Without Umbrella—"

"Umbrella isn't the only threat, Chris! What are you  _thinking_?"

"I don't think it's a bad idea," Lucas said quietly getting attention from both. "Think about it. Albert Wesker is the ultimate knowledge source for everything involving Umbrella. He was Spencer's first hand man according to the reports we found at the mansion."

"Until Alex came in, apparently," Jill muttered.

"With Umbrella out of the way and the government on our side, it would be easier to recapture Wesker or, better yet, get him put away permanently."

"Or we could just do so now and—" Jill began.

"Like it or not, Jill, he has more information than any of these reports will tell us. If we can strike up a deal to make him talk about Umbrella's weak points and how to strike them—we're set."

"At what cost? If the government ever found out that we even had Albert Wesker in our hands and did nothing—"

"Which is another reason why this works out for us. He doesn't even want to be let go until Umbrella is dead. He feels safe here."

"That's satisfying," Lucas quipped causing Chris to chuckle dryly.

"Lucas, go check on Wesker. I don't want to leave him without constant eyes from someone I trust."

"Right away," Lucas muttered, not bothering to fight to stay. He left the room, closing the door behind him leaving Jill and Chris alone.

"I know you aren't—"

"He isn't our captain anymore, Chris," Jill said quietly. She spoke in just above a whisper and her words were much less hostile than before.

"I understand that," Chris said, sitting in the chair behind his desk.

"Do you? I don't want to see you make the dangerous mistake of falling for him again."

"That was almost five years ago, Jill," Chris was whispering now as well. He sighed and leaned back, resting his head on the back of the chair. "I understand that Captain Albert Wesker didn't exist and I understand that he is a monster. There is nothing there, Jill. He is soulless and I fully accept that."

"Then what the hell are you doing? Making deals with the enemy—"

"-to better our chances against the common enemy. Jill, it isn't unheard of to do something like this."

"It's Albert Wesker.  _He_  is the common enemy, Chris," Jill said, pointing towards the door as if the blond was on the other side.

"Do you suggest we make a deal with Umbrella, then? Promise to give up Wesker if they stop making BOWs?"

"I DON'T KNOW, CHRIS. I just cannot stand him being here. We've worked our asses off to get here and I don't want him screwing it up."

"Trust me. I know how he works," Chris said dismissively.

"No you don't! Chris, he doesn't work the same way as he did when he was Captain. You're still viewing him—"

Chris stood up quickly, his chair getting knocked back. It slid across the floor until it hit the wall behind him with a thump. Jill and Chris stared at each other for a long moment before Chris leaned forward on his desk and looked away.

"You weren't in Antarctica, Jill. You didn't see just how similar he was and yeah, he could be doing it to fuck with my head but I still see it in him. No, I don't view him as my superior but I will be damned if I go into complete denial like you and say everything was a lie. We did a lot of good in Raccoon City way back when."

"We were also the reason all those people died," Jill said quietly.

"Umbrella was the reason. We did our jobs and tried to seclude the mansion and we did. There's only so much we could have done. Umbrella had control over everything, nobody would listen—You can't blame that on us!" Chris was shouting but trying desperately not to. Jill remained silent and he exhaled before straightening up. "I'm sorry but—"

"I understand."

"I'm not the only one with issues here, Jill," Chris muttered, glancing at her as she gave a nod.

"It would be difficult not to after what we've gone through."

"Don't I know it," Chris muttered with a frown.

* * *

"Deal."

Wesker looked up from his sitting position on the bed and eyed Chris with a raise of his brow. Chris walked further into the large room and sat in the chair that was several feet from the bars of the jail cell.

"Excuse me?"

"You have a deal. If you help us—and I mean help us, no more games, Wesker—then I will personally release you. Once I open that door, you can try to kill me if you want but with about eight guns to your head—well, I invite you to try to hurt me."

The blond smirked and stood. Without speaking, he strode lightly across to the bars before wrapping his fingers around the cold iron rods.

"And you expect me to trust you?" Wesker asked, repeating what Chris said exactly the night before.

Chris scoffed dryly and stood, approaching the bars that separated them.

"Of course not," Chris responded with a shrug. "But if this is going to work, you have to understand that if the Government finds out we captured you and didn't hand you over, we wouldn't be able to do our jobs and you can't exactly go to the nearest government official to take us down once you leave so unless we kill you, we have to let you go."

"Why exactly are you telling me this, Christopher?" the blond asked carefully, his face close to the bars to listen to Chris's voice as he spoke quietly.

"I don't want to kill you, not yet."

"Yet again—"

"But I will, Wesker. I will put a gun to your head and pull the trigger because you did the same thing to my friends and tried to do to me. You underestimated me, just like you're doing right now. I can see it in your smirk—it's the same look you gave me in S.T.A.R.S. What will it be?"

Wesker released the bar and glided his arm through the bar, offering his right hand to Chris. The brunet looked from the blond to his hand before grabbing it with his right, not bothering to shake it.

"Deal," the blond stated with an interested smirk.

Chris tightened his grip before releasing it as quickly as he grabbed it. The brunet turned on his heel and returned to his seat. He pulled out a pad of paper from his pocket with a pen sticking out of it. Flipping it open, he unhooked the pen and looked back at Wesker.

"Now talk."


	4. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter and a long hiatus. Well, not long but long enough. I'll try to write while I'm on the road but I'm off to Wondercon at the end of the month so I'll be working on cosplay and homework constantly. If I get extra time, I'll be working on prompts so this story probably won't be updated until the beginning of next month or right before Wondercon which is the 29th, also my birthday!

"That still doesn't explain what you were doing when you got captured."

"It was a year ago, how do you possibly expect me to recall what I was doing?" the blond asked through gritted teeth.

The two had gone in circles for hours now and both were growing impatient; Chris continuously asked the same questions, unhappy with the answers he received, and Albert continuously gave the same answers with no other answers to provide.

"Just go over it again!"

"I was in my study—"

" _Where_?" Chris asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"I told you I am not giving away my only safehouse."

"It isn't exactly  _safe_  if  _Alex_  found it," Chris growled, holding back the feeling to collide his pad of paper with his forehead. "You'll have to get another anyway!"

Wesker gave a deep sigh and his head buried into his palms.

"Umbrella has an old mansion here in England—"

"Surprise, surprise," Chris muttered though Wesker ignored him.

"I've cleared it out and I remain there."

"That's how he found you so quickly. Why would you hide from the corporation in one of their own buildings?"

"It was temporary."

"Well yes. Look where you ended up," Chris muttered as he scribbled down what Albert said. It was the first thing he had written in the past several hours and he finally felt as if the blond was working with him.

"As far as I knew, Umbrella had more interest in you than me."

"We have barely made a scratch on the entire corporation. There is no possible way they would rather quiet us down than get you out of the way."

"Well yes, I understand that now."

"Who is Alex Wesker?" Chris asked carefully, eyeing the blond who shifted in his sitting position.

"He is someone from my past."

Chris physically felt the intensity rise in the air. Albert Wesker has a secretive past that was only heard about in files, splayed around carelessly in Umbrella but now, for the first time, Chris was going to hear about the blonde's past from the blond himself.

"Someone from your past? Teenage years, or—"

"No, certainly not. Childhood but beyond that his fate was unknown to me. You must understand, living in Umbrella, when someone disappears, you assume them dead. Never, would I have imagined he was working secretly for Spencer."

"So not a secret, long lost brother?" Chris asked as he continued to scribble down information.

Albert laughed and shook his head as his palms fell onto his thighs and his head raised.

"Of course not. We were given the same last name as the—"

"The man who ran the project, yeah I know," Chris muttered absentmindedly. "I had to be sure."

"And how, exactly, do you know that?" Albert asked cautiously.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking the qu—"

"Just answer the damn question," the blond growled.

"Files. Do you realize how much we find on our investigations? Folders and folders full of  _Project W_  are sitting in a warehouse safe somewhere. It's archived, if you want to read it," Chris offered, his eyes flashing to the blonde's.

"That won't be necessary. Just get this over with," the blond stated, lifting himself up to pull himself farther back onto the twin bed so his back was against the wall.

"Maybe we should continue another time," Chris suggested, subconsciously feeling the subtle shift in Wesker's cooperation.

"That won't be necessary, either."

"I'm suggesting a break, Wesker."

"I am in no need of a break!" the blond shouted before taking a deep breath and turning away.

"Chris?"

Chris looked up to see Jill in the doorway, her arms folded over her chest and her gaze making frantic lines between him and Wesker.

"We're fine, Jill. Have Lucas bring in some food and tell him to read over the remaining reports and make notes. I don't have time to read them in full."

"I will," the brunet muttered, her eyes lingering on Wesker before turning on her heel to leave.

"Having your entire life displayed on a few hundred pieces of paper is degrading," Chris muttered after a long moment of silent. "I, more than anyone, understand that. I have quite a few folders reserved for me too, you know."

"I wrote most of them."

"I'm aware," Chris countered harshly.

"If I hadn't written the reports, Umbrella would be much farther than they are now. I lied quite a few times, as well."

"I noticed. Why?"

"Is this question part of our deal?" Wesker asked with a smirk, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Everything I ask is."

"I believed you were different from the S.T.A.R.S members. I relied upon you far more than the others and I trusted in your skill."

"And then you tried to kill me," Chris said sharply.

"I suppose but you survived."

"My friends didn't," Chris replied quickly.

"Umbrella gave me the orders and I fulfilled them to my best ability."

"Umbrella gave you the orders and you did whatever the fuck you wanted," Jill's voice rang out through the room and Chris stood, setting the paper and pen on his seat.

"Jill—"

"How can you just sit here and talk about S.T.A.R.S as if it was doomed from the start?!" Jill asked, plate in hand and voice rising louder.

"It was created as an experiment," the blond stated truthfully. "It  _was_  doomed from beginning."

"We aren't here to talk about something we can't change!" Chris growled, looking from Jill to his former Captain.

"You survived, you shouldn't be all that bothered, really," Albert muttered passively sending Jill into an angered frenzy that resulted in a large screech of anger and the plate in her hand being slammed down.

"Jill!" Chris shouted towards the woman.

"I told you I should have taken Wesker the food," Lucas called from the other room, making the blond chuckle.

"Get another, Lucas!" Chris shouted and made his way to Jill who looked as if she would kill Chris just to reach the blond beyond the bars. "Jill, you cannot keep doing this."

"You can't keep defending him!"

"Calm down, Jill. He isn't our enemy  _right now_ ," Chris assured assertively, grabbing her upper arms in attempts to guide her away from the blond in fear of making it worse.

"He is always our enemy," she whispered hastily.

"Jill, please," Chris muttered, looking at her desperately.

"I hate this," she groaned, pulling her body viciously from Chris's grip.

"I know, I know," Chris sighed. "I'm sorry."

"If you were sorry, you would have left him where he belongs," Jill stated, kicking the paper plate and food, which turned out to be a sandwich, before turning on her heel and leaving.

"Lucas is bringing food for you," Chris stated, turning and returning to his seat. Before sitting, he grasped his pad and paper and eyed the blond before, safely, sitting.

"At least I know he won't poison it," the blond retorted with a smirk.

"I hate to agree," Chris said with a dry chuckle. "So you specifically saved us?"

"In a way, yes, I suppose. I may have still doomed your lives but the B. kept in that mansion, specially, simply were not enough to beat the legendary S.T.A.R.S. It was more of a test for the B. , of course, but with the information I gave to them, they had no idea what they were facing."

"You did what you could and allowed the situation to play out?" Chris asked specifically, not bothering to write down the newly formed information about S.T.A.R.S.

"Yes, exactly."

"So how did I end up in a prison?" Chris asked referring to the small cell he woke up in that Jill inevitably saved him from.

"Chris, I truly don't believe this is what the deal is meant to entail. I'm willing to reveal any information you inquire for Umbrella but this is simply—"

"Too personal?" Chris chuckled and shook his head. "You offered."

"You understood my meaning."

"You offered to answer any ridiculous or personal questions I have," Chris stated matter-of-factly, balancing the paper and pen on the arm rest of the desk chair he sat in.

"Again, you understood my meaning," the blond repeated seriously.

"It's part of the deal, Wesker," Chris responded with a determined, humorless glare. His smirk was long gone now and he was driven to get an answer.

"You wouldn't like the answer," the blond warned.

"I need to know."

"You were different and I recognized that. I suppose I did it for your protection."

"You knew about it, didn't you?" Chris asked cryptically.

"I don't quite understand what you're referring to."

"You knew I liked you," Chris whispered in realization.

"Perhaps."

"And you liked it."

" _Perhaps_ ," Wesker repeated with a smirk. "It was entertaining, really. Just because you were pathetic didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the attention."

"I was not pathetic," Chris said defensively. "I was young and thought—"

"You thought it would be fun to be dominated," the blond teased with a smirk. "Who else but the most dominant person in your life at said time? I was Captain, you looked up to me—it makes sense. It's intriguing now because if you had done anything to express your feelings, well—" the blond trailed off, the smirk lingering as Chris watched him dumbfounded.

"Well  _what_?"

"I wouldn't have said no."

"Wh—"

"Food!" Lucas strolled in, new plate in hand. He glanced at the discarded food on the floor, frowned slightly, and stepped over it. "She really wasn't happy."

"Lucas," Chris stated suddenly, his face heating up and his heart beat quickening. "H-How are the reports going?"

"As well as what's going on in here, apparently," he stated, looking to the smirk on Wesker's lips and the unexplainable blush on Chris. "I'm giving everything a timeline and sorting it out. It may help with decoding whether Mr. Wesker is lying."

"I am right here," the blond muttered absentmindedly.

"He wouldn't lie. I know him too well."

"Touching," Wesker muttered getting a glare from him.

"I mean if he lies about anything then the deal is off and he knows that," Chris hissed, grabbing the food from Lucas. "Is Jill still here?"

"Yeah 'course. She's brooding in her office, currently. She was on quite the rampage before, you know. Bloody angry, that one," he stated, handing the plate to him.

"I want you to tell her that she needs to come up with a schedule for night duty. I'll take tonight again but I can't keep doing it."

"Can you trust anyone else?" Lucas asked quietly.

"Just do it," Chris said with a sigh and the man nodded and left.

Chris sighed and turned on his heel, eyeing the blond before looking at the bars in confusion.

"How have they been getting food through to you?" Chris asked carefully.

"The door."

Chris sighed, made a mental note to kill the group, and grabbed the keys from his pocket to open lock. He nudged the door open with his foot and stepped inside, his eyes never leaving the blond. Chris didn't dare chance locking the cell behind him because that would mean, of course, turning his back on Wesker so he reluctantly took the chance of leaving it open.

"You truly don't trust me," Wesker stated as he was handed the plate.

"Give me one reason I should," Chris stated seriously, arms crossing over his chest and eyes meeting Wesker's.

Wesker looked better if Chris was honest; the blonde's hair hung just as listlessly as it had since the group rescued him but it was now parted in the middle and clean unlike before. His eyes were still a dull grey but the dark circles beneath them were gone. His wrists, arms, and neck were severely bruised over now, much worse than before and the black and blue surface made Chris wince just looking at them but the pale untouched skin around it had slight color.

"I haven't given you a reason not to. I saved your life, after all," the blond stated, setting the plate beside him before crossing his legs.

"I don't know if I would count tossing me into a jail cell as saving my life, Wesker," Chris chuckled dryly and forced himself to look away.

"Lisa Trevor could have easily killed you had she found you before I did," the blond countered. "Or the giant snake. Or—"

"—Or the hundreds of zombies dwelling within the mansion? Yeah, I get it. Point taken, however, I have no interest in underestimating you so trust just can't work."

"I would never expect you to," he admitted with a nod of his head. "You have changed, Christopher."

"I know," Chris said quietly, eyes back on the blond in front of him.

Chris stayed for a moment, lingering in front of Wesker. Their eyes were on each other and Chris seemed utterly entranced by Wesker's grey catlike stare. Wesker's head was tilted up to look at Chris but Chris remained only a few feet away, his mind blank as he fought the urge to step forward.

"I-I'm going to leave you alone to eat. I'll be back to ask more relevant questions later," Chris said.

"Very well."

Chris turned on his heel and gave a silent sigh as he made his way to the door. He exited the cell and pushed the door closed, watching Wesker pick up the plate of food and begin eating as he locked the cell. The brunet turned away, leaving the pad of paper on the chair, and made his way out of the room.

* * *

"Turning on the surveillance," Lucas called as Chris passed him.

Chris has asked him to take off surveillance while he was in the room with Wesker as if he knew the questions would arise that he simply did not want his team knowing about. The brunet blinked, stopping momentarily as the cameras flickered to life and he saw Wesker sitting in the same place as moments before.

"I'll be back soon. Yell when he's done," Chris muttered to him before shouting to the busy group around him, "and whoever is opening the cell to feed him without my permission needs to stop!"

Chris stopped the activity of the group around him as they looked at each other in confusion and worry but the brunet ignored them and made his way into his office.

Everything was getting far more complicated than he expected. The random urge he had earlier to step up to the blond needed to leave him alone because it was far too difficult to walk away. Chris had changed, Wesker said it himself, which meant he was  _stronger_. He could overcome the ridiculously powerful left-over wanton lust he had for Wesker—he didn't have much of a choice at the end of the day.

Albert Wesker was dangerous- perhaps that is what made him so appealing to the brunet or perhaps it was the reminiscence of S.T.A.R.S, Chris didn't know nor did he care. His issue was not where the feelings came from, simply how to stop them because they could not exist.

Wesker had done too much and simply "saving" Chris would not redeem him in the slightest but damn did it make it all the more appealing.

Chris fell into his chair and leaned back, his head resting on the back of the chair as the leather cooled his heated skin. He was already brought down to a nervous, blushing, school boy and Wesker had not even been there for more than a week. Chris was a leader now—he couldn't have a high school crush on the very monster that…

Chris' thoughts trailed off and he realized how exhausting it was going in circles. Over and over, it was repeated; Wesker did unforgiveable things and everyone had to hate him for it. It was just tiring repeating the same scenario over and over again and he simply could not do it anymore.

A knock on his door pulled his attention and Jill walked in, closing the door behind her.

"I'm not doing the schedule."

"You can't be doing this every day, Jill," Chris said with a sigh. "You don't understand just how exhausting it is having to battle you and Wesker at the same time."

"Yes I do. I'm trying to make you understand that you can't trust him."

"I. Know." Chris's words were sharp and definitive, his eyes daring Jill to say anything more. He eyed her but she remained silent and in front of the door. "I am the boss, Jill. Partners or not, I'm done. If you don't trust me then you need to either leave or shut up. I just went to hell and back trying to get that fucking asshole to talk, do you really think I want to have to deal with your vendetta against him too? I'm exhausted, Jill, and I cannot do everything so if you don't do that schedule, I will get someone else to do it and you can leave."

Jill was silent for a long moment and she took a shaky step forward, obviously caught unaware by the directed anger.

"Whatever happened to us, Chris? We're a team—"

"You're in a team, Jill. I started this and you joined me. I'm leading here and you seem to be the only one unable to understand or trust me."

"How can you just say that my input has no value to you?" Jill asked, her arms going to hug herself despite her voice still strong and loud.

"I never said that. I'm just saying my word is as final as it always has been," Chris said tiredly. "There is a very distinct difference between input and berating."

"I don't—"

"Stop, please," Chris requested with a deep sigh. "I can't do it. Either do your job or leave. You're no longer allowed access to Wesker until further notice and if you try—"

"Understood,  _sir_."

Chris said nothing as she left suddenly, slamming the door behind her and effectively shaking the walls around him.

Chris was fully aware he was far too hard on his friend but he was exhausted and she simply was not offering any of the much needed help he desired. The rest of the group just was not well versed enough to handle being near Wesker alone and he had really been depending on her to help to deal with the blond.

Apparently not.


	5. Believe

Chris sighed at the sad look given to him by Lucas. Once the brunet had crossed into the back room, he heard the cameras click off and the red line on the corner of each around the room died. Albert looked up from his position on the bed. He had not moved since Chris left an hour or so before but he was now sporting an empty dish beside him.

"We should continue," Chris said with a sigh, sitting back into the chair in front of the bars.

"Will Miss Valentine be interrupting us again?" Albert asked with a smirk as he crossed his legs at the ankle and set his hands into his lap.

"She left for the day," Chris said matter-of-factly, flashing a minor smile as he opened his notebook and prepared his pen. "We got a little side tracked earlier—"

"You, Chris."

" _We_ ," Chris stated. "I just want to stay on subject this time. No S.T.A.R.S talk."

"Very well."

"Now, continuing, you met Alex during Project W. When was the last time you saw him?"

"Project W. The children were separated more often than not."

"And he went with Spencer?" Chris asked carefully, scribbling into his notes.

"And I with Marcus."

"So why is he trying to kill you now?"

"Isn't that the golden question?" Albert asked with a smirk. "I don't know, Christopher."

"You don't know?"

"Spencer is behind this. You could find far more in those files you recovered than from me on that subject."

"They're being searched. For him to suddenly go after you feels very… unlikely," Chris stated, eyes on the paper in his hand. Chris looked up, "You did something," he said.

"I betrayed Umbrella," Wesker muttered, his smirk turning from passive to smug with a twitch.

"Yeah but that barely touched them. They recovered pretty well."

"Perhaps they wanted a test subject with superior—"

"They could have just redone Project W if they wanted more test subjects. Why you specifically?" Chris paused and Wesker's smile vanished. "Why are you giving me evadable answers? Keep our deal in mind, Wesker."

The blond thought a moment, a sigh escaping through his nose.

"Very well, I… acquired something from one of their deliveries."

"You stole from Umbrella?"

"Not Umbrella."

"You stole from Spencer?" Chris asked, mouth slightly agape.

"Almost."

"You're an idiot," Chris sighed and his head fell backwards.

This made everything so much more difficult but easier to understand.

"What did you even steal?" Chris asked in a groan, scribbling down various notes before looking to the blond who remained silent. "Wesker?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Of course you'd rather not say but look where you are," Chris paused before chuckling dryly. "And this is your own fault, of course."

"I needed a serum. Spencer had acquired quite a bit and was shipping it to Alex on a regular basis. I intervened."

"Why would you need a serum being shipped to—"Chris paused. "Did it have something to do with Project W?"

"No, no. Both of us made the… unlikely mishap of injecting ourselves with the T-Virus."

"Unlikely mishap?" Chris scoffed but continued. "So what did it do to you?"

"It began to mutate. Slowly, of course, due to the progenitor virus but it had to be stopped if I was to remain in control. Spencer made a similar mistake and found a temporary way to fix it."

"What was the serum? Do you still need it?"

"It was a daily injection that needed to be precise in every sense of the word. I have not been given that injection since I was captured by Umbrella."

"You didn't need it because they took out the virus or killed it or something. I'm not a scientist so—"

"The virus is still alive but it's damaged," the blond interrupted.

"That doesn't make sense. The t-virus was all about regenerating. Common sense says if it's as strong as you claim it to be, no serum is going to just damage it beyond repair."

"Bravo, Christopher. You have discovered Spencer's main objective."

Chris opened his mouth to speak but immediately shut it. What was he supposed to say to that?

"What would be the point of that?" Chris asked suddenly, eyes narrowing as he exchanged glances with the blond.

"You have reached the limit of my knowledge on the matter. I presume it's to simply get me out of the way but I'm unsure."

"So I guess that's what I need to figure out, then." Chris wrote down one last note and circled it before closing the small notepad. "Do you realize how much this will help us finally get Umbrella?" Chris asked mostly to himself than anyone else.

"Honestly, I applaud you for trying. However, our arrangement—"

"We agreed I won't fulfill my end until after Umbrella goes down," Chris stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm aware. However, I believe you may want to reconsider our arrangement."

"Why the hell would I—"

"Umbrella agents are right outside," the blond muttered.

Chris looked confused for a long moment before he exchanged glances with Wesker to see red cat-like eyes looking at him. Chris immediately stood and ran, notebook in hand and Albert left in his cell.

"Lucas!"

The blond looked up from his position in front of the monitors.

"Yes, sir?"

"Umbrella is here."

* * *

"Surveillance shows—well, doesn't show—that they should be around here and here," Lucas said, pointing to the parts on the makeshift map. He, Chris, Jill, and several teams were surrounding the area within Albert's cell.

"First thing's first, we don't have time for recon. Lucas, I want you to back everything up and wipe the computers. Jill will guide you through the underground exit. Jill, I want you to get as far as you can before you stop at a payphone. Call Claire and have her call in a favor from the Marriott owner. Get three rooms and I will meet you there. Teams—" Chris turned on his heel to look at the teams scurrying to gather their guns and get into their gear. "Don't engage."

"We could handle them, Christopher," Albert chimed in from his position behind the bars.

"We? When has it ever been a we?" Jill asked sharply. "You are the reason they are here."

"Jill," Chris said. "Go with Lucas, now. We don't have time for this."

"Yes, sir," she stated, pulling out a handgun and following Lucas out of the room and towards the monitors.

"We can't take them, Wesker. Especially with not knowing how loose of a canon you'll be," Chris muttered with a sigh. "Just recon," Chris said to the teams. "Report in quietly how many there are and what they're doing. Nothing else and do not be seen. Just—come back."

"Yes, sir!" the teams said in unison before rushing off in different directions.

This left Chris and Wesker alone.

"You're group is small but it shows promise."

"We can't stay here," Chris mused, ignoring the blond. "But a hotel won't be a very safe place for us with you there. Especially with your powers back."

"It was a moment of power that I didn't have control over. It proves the T-virus is damaged and attempting to repair itself."

"Or you're lying and trying to kill us."

"Why would I possibly do that, Christopher? Consider the situation and really contemplate it because it's rather clear on where I stand, don't you agree?" the blond asked, rising to his feet as he walked towards the bars.

"You stand for yourself, Wesker. You always have and this won't change a thing."

"I've never denied that, Christopher," the blond said with a dry smirk. "However, I believe it would be in both our best interests for you to trust me."

"Trust you?" Chris scoffed.

"Sir?" Chris's ear piece sprang to life and he straightened quickly.

"Yes?"

"We're over on the East side and it looks like there aren't that many. I think they're holding out until more come."

"Are they talking or—"

"No, sir. Just standing with guns in their hands."

"East side, are you seeing something similar?"

"Sir, I believe so. However, there are quite a bit more over here and more are on their way from what I can see."

"Great, we need to evacuate," Chris sighed. "You guys are dismissed. Follow my instructions and meet Jill at the exit from the underground tunnel. They should be down there by now but don't wait for me. I have some things I have to take care of."

"How do you plan on evacuating?" Albert asked, eyebrow raised and arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm going to let you out," Chris said with a shrug.

"You're going to trust me?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Chris muttered, hand pulling out the key to the lock. He walked to the bars and the blonde stepped back, his eyes meeting Chris' even as Chris unlocked the door. "I'm going to expect that you won't be stupid and try to run or kill me."

"Why would I possibly do that?" the blond asked, a smirk on his face.

Chris paused, if only for a moment, before he pushed the door open and stepped back. Wesker stayed stationary, his eyes never leaving Chris who straightened and crossed his arms. They stood in silence until, finally, Wesker stepped forward once and then twice. Chris tensed and watched the blond as he approached Chris with a smirk.

"I believe you should hurry," Wesker stated and Chris turned on his heel.

"Follow me and if you do anything, consider yourself screwed."

"How would you exact revenge if you were dead, Christopher?" the blond asked as they quickly crossed the room towards Chris's office.

"Jill and Claire would hunt you down and skin you alive," Chris chuckled at the thought of his sister but quickly dropped his smile as the distant sound of commanding voices caught his ear. "Fuck," he whispered, pulling Wesker into his office by the sleeve and shutting the door.

Chris locked the door and eyed Wesker as he looked around in curiosity. Chris sighed and rushed behind his desk. Wesker watched as Chris pushed his desk and chair across the room and against the door.

"Trapdoor," Chris said, motioning to the floor as he stalked back across the room and tore off the map covering the opposite wall. A button was revealed sitting casually in the center of the wall.

"Clever," the blond drawled.

Chris pressed it and watched as the middle of the floor separated. Chris watched as Wesker stepped forward and leaned over the newly made hole. A ladder led down a full ten feet before ending at a cement ground.

The sound of loud commanding voices bled through the door and Chris froze. Footsteps rushed back and forth outside and Chris couldn't quite pinpoint just how many sets he could hear. Chris's hand hovered over his hip where his handgun was holstered and the blond smirked at the sight. It wasn't until a loud voice just outside the door said, quite loudly—

"Sir, we found the office!"

"Go!" Chris hissed, rounding the hole as Wesker stepped into the hole and set his food on the third step of the ladder.

"C. Redfield, it seems correct. Why are we not inside?"

Chris felt a shiver run up his spine at the dark voice behind the door and his eyes went to Albert who looked up at him and gave him a nod before vanishing out of Chris's sight and down the hole. Alex Wesker was the one behind the door and a desk would not stop him.

"They blocked the door, sir," one of the English agents said and the door shook as the handle turned.

"It appears so."

Chris pulled himself out of his fright and began down the ladder, quite behind Wesker. The brunet took the ladder step by step as the farther he got down, the darker it became; even if it was easier to see from above, it was definitely more difficult within the darkness. By the time Chris was to the center of the ladder, the blond had stepped off and was awaiting Chris.

Distant pounding echoed through the hole and Chris sighed—they really needed to move.

"Wesker, hit the switch!" Chris said quickly.

The blond grumbled something under his breath but obeyed. The floor above Chris was suddenly moving even as the pounding continued. Once the ceiling closed, electric torches around the walls sparked to life, giving the tunnel much needed light. Chris climbed the remained of the ladder and stepped off before pulling out his handgun.

"Alex Wesker is here?" Chris reaffirmed.

"I'm fairly certain."

"He really wants you," Chris said before shaking his head. "I won't let that happen. Come on."

Chris led the way, both hands wrapped around the handle of his handgun. Wesker walked behind him, eyes constantly scanning the area and ears on alert for the moment when Alex found his way into Chris' office.

It was silent; their footsteps on concrete were the only thing really heard until they came to a fork in the path.

"Two ways," the blond muttered.

"One comes from a different entrance back at the office. We go this way."

Chris chose the right path and continued to lead the way, prepared to continue in silence.

"You seem rather keen on keeping Alex at bay from me."

Chris continued to walk but couldn't help but think about the statement—Wesker was right. Chris was being protective over the blond with both enemies and his friends. The brunet was caught between a rock and a hard place and nobody was on his side when it came to Wesker because the blond had burned those bridges and screwed over everyone who had ever tried to help him. And now Chris would be in the same position but he would be ready this time, even if he was fighting against his best friend and his mortal enemy. He would win.

"We made a deal. You help me, I help you. I'm not like you, Wesker."

"You're more like me than you think, Christopher."

"I wouldn't betray an entire team for my own wellbeing," Chris countered.

"I betrayed S.T.A.R.S for more than my wellbeing. It almost took down Umbrella."

"But it didn't and an entire town suffered because of you.  _We_  suffered," Chris sighed. "You don't know what it's like to lose the ones you lo—"

"The hell I do," the blond growled.

Chris stopped and turned, eyes falling on the blond who stopped as well.

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps you're more of an amateur than I assumed," Wesker said as he continued past Chris.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked, taking several steps forward.

"William Birkin."

Chris froze. "Oh."

"Indeed. You are not the only one to suffer losses. Mine, however, was much less tragic."

"He died protecting his life's work. That's—"

"He gave himself to his work and left behind a wife and daughter," the blond corrected emotionlessly.

It grew quiet again and Chris bit at his lip as he thought of something—anything to say.

"Do you miss him?"

Wesker didn't respond for a long moment. Instead he stopped and turned on his heel slightly, looking towards Chris who stopped directly in front of him.

"Frequently."

Chris's eyes met Wesker's and the two stood there a moment. Wesker's eyes had long stopped glowing and had reverted back to the pale color they were the day before. The blond leaned forward halfway, their lips hovering inches from each other. Chris's breath hitched but he didn't move away.

Chris's eyes flicked from the blonde's lips to his eyes and back again before growling and turning away.

"This is  _not_  the time to be fucking—"

"I hear someone!" someone said distantly.

Chris froze at the echoing shout and exchanged a quick glance with Wesker before bursting into a sprint towards the exit, Wesker at his heel.

* * *

Chris walked up to the front desk of the hotel, the blond at his heel.

"May I assist you?"

It was a woman at the front desk. She had long dyed red hair and glasses, a smile on her face and a name tag that read "Mary". She was on the curvier side but had a flattering black vest over a long white sleeved shirt with black work pants.

"Yeah, my name is Chris Redfield. I'm the brother of Claire who rooms here. A woman named Jill Valentine should have picked up the keys."

"You're name is Chris?"

Chris reached into his pocket, flashing his gun, and pulled out his wallet, showing his police license with his name and picture.

"I used to work for the Raccoon City Police Department in America. Claire should have contacted the owner—"

"Yes, yes, of course. I was told to be cautious. You must understand—"

"I'm aware. How many rooms were we given?"

"Three," she said, reading from the computer in front of her. She pulled out two room keys and slid them onto the top of the desk. "Here you go. Good luck," she said with a smile.

* * *

"Chris!" Jill wrapped her arms around his body, disregarding the door being held open by Lucas.

"Right, reunited once again. What are we to do with  _him_?" Lucas asked, eyeing Wesker.

Jill quickly pulled from the hug and backed away, inevitably backing directly into Lucas. She looked from Chris to Wesker before shaking her head and excusing herself. Jill retreated to the back of the room but Lucas remained with Chris who sighed.

"Someone needs to watch him—"

"I'm no animal, Christopher," the blond blurted in interruption.

"No, you're much closer to a child right now," Chris hissed before turning back to his team. "I'll take the third room with Wesker. The rest of you can divide the two rooms equally and keep working. Lucas, you grabbed the laptops, correct?"

"Yes, sir. We're already working as fast as possible."

"Work faster. If anyone needs anything, come over. If you guys hear anything suspicious or see anything you don't like, contact me."

"So wait. Let me get this straight, Chris. You're going to go into a hotel room with our enemy  _alone_?" Jill asked from her position on the edge of one of the beds in the room.

"He won't kill me. We are currently an asset to him. I know how Wesker works. Lucas, the reports?"

"Yes, sir," Lucas pulled out a small bag and began to sift through it before pulling out a blue flash drive and handing it to Chris. "There's a laptop sitting on the desk in your room."

"I'll continue looking at them. If anyone needs me, come directly to the room. Do not use phones, understood?"

"Yes sir!" the group responded.

* * *

Chris slipped his card into the lock and waited for the tiny beep before turning the door knob. Chris pushed the door open and walked inside to find a large room connected to a tiny hallway with a bathroom within it. The room itself had a flat screen television, mini fridge, arm chair, and one large bed. The bed sheets were white and the carpet, beige. A bed side table sat on either side of the bed, both with built in lamps. The desk was between the mini fridge and television (which sat on a dresser) and the laptop that Lucas had mentioned sat atop the desk.

"Convenient," Wesker muttered.

"What the fuck was that about?" Chris asked suddenly, turning on his heel as Wesker looked at the bed and touched it gently.

"What are you referring to?"

"You almost kissed me," Chris hissed.

"I saw no negative response."

"Why didn't you, then?"

The blond chuckled, "I heard the Umbrella agents—"

"Bullshit, your eyes looked normal."

"Yes well, I didn't need increased hearing to hear the stampede of agents echoing through the place. You simply were far too distracted to hear it."

"I don't believe th—"

Chris hadn't even seen Wesker approaching him and by the time their lips were connected, he couldn't very well say anything nor did he really want to. Wesker's right hand was holding Chris's left side, pulling him closer to the blond while his right was limp at his side. Chris accepted the kiss and his eyes were closed before he could even comprehend what was happening. His hands grasped onto the front of the blonde's long sleeved shirt, if only to grip onto something, and, after a long while, the kiss dissipated and they drifted apart.

"Believe what you wish, Christopher," Albert said, a smirk on his lips.


	6. Lies and Understanding

Chris had yet again found himself in a tight place that had him pondering his situation. He knew he did not, in any case, want to marry Wesker, have kids, live in a big house with a white picket fence and a dog—no. That would never happen nor did he have any interest in that. Wesker was Albert fucking Wesker—the blond inhuman _thing_ that ruined his life and there simply was no going back from that.

But that kiss.

Chris huffed quietly and ignored the side glance received from the blond who was sitting on the bed while Chris browsed the files lazily on his laptop across the room.

When quiet chuckling caught his ears, Chris simply rolled his eyes and concentrated harder on the reports he was reading through. Through the few he read, he found that most of the scientists were uncomfortable with the idea of simply torturing an experiment though they were far more uncomfortable with stating their discomforts to Spencer or Alex.

“Listen to this,” Chris said, eyes scanning the screen.

Before he sat down, he shed most of his clothing. His tight black undershirt and green cargo pants were the only things he was wearing now that it was well into the night. His handgun was beside him and his holster was still in place but the remainder of his normal combat outfit was shoved into one of the dressers beside the bed. He had plans to take a shower that night but whether he would be able to was a much different situation. He couldn’t just leave Albert Wesker unattended— or could he?

“What is it?” the blond asked lazily from the bed. He had grown comfortable with lying on the left side of the bed, his disheveled hair tucked behind his ear while his back was against the headboard. His boots were discarded and his socked ankles were crossed atop the blankets. In his hand was a book, a romance novel left behind in one of the dressers from a previous guest. He still wore the black shirt and pants but Chris had told Jill to give him one of their uniforms. They may be forced to sneak out and Wesker simply could not do that with sweats. He _looked_ like a prisoner (well, not lying on a bed reading a romance novel) and Chris needed him to look like a team member. It could buy them time, after all.

“An email sent from one researcher to another, someone outside of the mansion,” Chris paused, waiting for a confirmation from Wesker. The blonde made a quiet “hm” sound and Chris continued. “ _Johnson, I miss you._ They were probably lovers.”

“They were siblings,” Albert muttered.

“How would you possibly know—“

“I worked in Umbrella all of my life and you question how I could possibly know the researchers?”

“Well, I’m sure there’s more than one Johnson. Besides, I didn’t expect you to be so social with them.”

“I have files on all Umbrella employees. Most of them have never had the pleasure of seeing me let alone speak to me. Continue, Christopher.”

“ _The new experiment I was telling you about before is going well for Mr. Spencer and Mr. Wesker. It’s hard. The echoes of his screams keep me up at night. Even while experimenting with the evolved V-ACT mutation, I wasn’t this troubled._ V-Act mutation?” Chris looked back to Wesker who sighed.

“Do you not remember anything from those files you found scattered throughout areas?”

“Just tell me what they are, Wesker.”

“Irons referred to them as Lickers. Blind B.O.Ws with—“

“Yes, I know what they are. Are they human based?”

“They are mutations from the advanced T-virus B.O.Ws,” the blond answered simply. He folded down the corner of the page he was previously reading, closed the book, and tossed it to the side.

“Crimson Heads?”

“If you wish to call them that, you may.” Wesker seemed exasperated but answered the questions nonetheless causing Chris to frown and turn back towards the screen.

“ _I knew what I was signing up for joining Umbrella but this is just torture, Johnson. It doesn’t help that Mr. Wesker won’t tell us what Albert Wesker did to cause them to do this. We don’t even know our objective. We’ve only been told to kill the T-virus within his body. The Progenitor virus they injected him with is not taking any of it well and he’s in indescribable pain because of them._ ” Chris paused. “I know it hurt--“

“I survived.”

Chris sighed. “You always do.”

Wesker smirked and chuckled dryly.

“ _I know they’re reading my emails and I know this is against policy but what can I do? I wish you were here and I hope I don’t get into too much trouble for sending this email. With love, Caitlin_.”

“She was most likely turned into an experiment shortly after.”

Chris looked back at the blond, mouth agape and eyebrows furrowed.

“Umbrella takes their information quite seriously. Sending encrypting information through email to someone who should know nothing of the project? The penalty is death, of course.”

“I’m not going to try to understanding why someone would sign up for something like that.”

“Perhaps that is your issue, Christopher. You have no interest in understanding why someone would possibly become the employee of the world’s leading pharmaceutical company.”

“I have morals, they don’t. What else do I—“

“As simple minded as ever—“ Wesker snickered. Chris turned the entire chair towards him and crossed his arms.

“Why do you say that?”

“You simply assume Umbrella employees wished to work there. Some were born into it, some were kidnapped as I was, and most were blackmailed. The remainders simply love their work and are able to turn their back on what Umbrella is doing. There are very few who truly enjoy seeing others in pain. They are human, Christopher.”

A knock at the door pulled Chris’s attention and he stood, hand grabbing his handgun. He looked towards Wesker who had swung his feet from the bed and rested them on the carpeted floor, ready to stand and bolt if needed. Chris approached the door until an annoyed sigh came from the other side and a female voice spoke;

“Open up, Chris. I have the clothes you wanted.”

Chris sighed and opened the door to reveal Jill who was holding a bundled up outfit. Her brown hair was pulled into messy bun and she was half undressed as Chris was. Her makeup was gone along with her shoes though her gun was still on her hip.

She held out the bundle, her lips in a tight line of unpleasantness and her eyes narrow.

“You need to calm down, Jill,” Chris said quietly.

“You’re betraying us, Chris,” she muttered.

“I’m protecting you.”

“You’re protecting _him_ and _yourself_ ,” she hissed quietly.

“I believe _I’m_ protecting myself, actually,” the blond said loudly causing Chris to sigh and Jill to roll her eyes.

“Protecting yourself? You’re doing a _great_ job considering the reason we’re even in this position is because _you_ got captured.”

“You two are like children,” Chris said, stepping into the hallway to close the door as much as possible without locking it. He held the handle as he spoke, leaning closer to Jill as he whispered.

“Trust me, Jill. My plans tonight involve going through reports and gathering evidence. Nothing else.”

Jill sighed and stepped forward, pressing her lips softly to Chris’s cheek as one arm wrapped around him in a hug.

“I trust you but I don’t trust him. If I didn’t trust you, I wouldn’t follow your orders. I know he’s your weakness, Chris,” she whispered into his ear. “—and he knows too. Don’t trust him.”

“I don’t.”

Jill pulled back and stared intently into Chris’s eyes, searching for a lie that wasn’t there. Before long, she gave a half smile and nodded slightly.

“Fine. Lucas is asleep but I’ll be waking him in about forty-five minutes and he’ll continue searching through the Umbrella database. He was only able to look at a few of your notes so he plans on trying to validate what Wesker says.”

“Alright, I’ll call from the cell phone if I need anything, I expect you to do the same. Once we reaffirm Wesker is telling the truth, I might have the perfect hideout for us.”

“Whatever you’re planning, you should do it fast. Umbrella is everywhere.”

“They always are,” Chris shrugged. “Good night, Jill.”

“Good night, Chris.”

Jill turned on her heel and Chris turned around, slipping back into the room to find Wesker back to his original position with his nose in a book. Chris sighed, closed the door, and sat back in the computer chair. He tossed the bundle of clothing towards Wesker who caught it and set it on the bedside table beside him before returning to his book.

In the following hours, Chris found himself engulfed in reports from head researchers about the project. Each report contained the lack of trust the researchers had in Alex and how they relied on Spencer to guide them. One of the emails Chris read was from one of the researchers to Spencer and he couldn’t help but reconsider some of what Wesker said.

_Dr. Spencer,_

_I’ve paid close attention to the research concerning Albert Wesker and I have some concerns I would like to raise. Mr. Wesker has ordered us to do some questionable things and I fear the project could be at risk. I have reason to believe Mr. Wesker has less interest in the project and has focused his attentions on some sort of revenge against Albert Wesker. Sir, we cannot recover from a casualty if he is to die and I fear some of Mr. Wesker’s orders may kill the patient._

_I sent a video to you earlier and if you were able to watch it, you will see that the patient may not be able to handle more than one injection a day and Mr. Wesker has expressed to us he is considering upping it to three. This is madness and torture._

_Mr. Wesker has also insisted upon being in the room while the injections are being administered. Does he not trust us or is it something more?_

_Lead Researcher, 1/4/02_

Chris frowned and sighed, scrolling down for the response from Spencer.

_I have full trust in Alex Wesker and if there is doubt within him, there is doubt with me. I don’t believe you wish for that. Concerning Albert Wesker’s life, disregard your thoughts. I have seen him at his worst and this is certainly not his worst. Albert Wesker can handle it. Mr. Wesker knows very well what the patient can take and he is doing what your team fears; pushing the limits to get results._

_And do you really have the gall to question why Alex Wesker feels as if he needs to monitor your inject sessions after sending me such a ridiculous email? If another complaint is submitted, I will take action._

_Ozwell E Spencer_

Chris leaned back and crossed his arms—what could he do with emails? Nothing definitive, they could be backup evidence at most and even then…

Chris groaned quietly and ran a hand through his hair roughly, eyes falling on the time in the corner of his computer screen.

**2:47**

It was late and Chris was tired. He turned in the swivel chair he was in and found Wesker still reading, eyes flicking from the page to Chris. The blond said nothing and after a moment of staring, Chris focused his gaze on the floor and he fought off a shiver. Wesker had this blank stare that was… intriguing.

“Okay so how do you want to do this?” Chris asked awkwardly, arms crossing over his chest once again.

“However you wish, Christopher.”

Chris sighed through his nose and fought the urge to sleep in the bathtub. Instead, he continued.

“How do I know you won’t escape?”

“I suppose you don’t.”

“Alright.”

Chris closed the laptop and took a deep breath.

Chris stood and walked towards the opposite side of the bed, biting the inside of his cheek as he did so. He pulled the blanket back, glanced at Wesker who ignored him, and sad down, back to the blond. Chris shed the tight black shirt from his torso, folded it, and set it on the large bedside table. He considered shedding the pants as well but almost immediately decided against it.

He lifted his legs into bed and shoved them under the white blankets, laying the side of his head on the fluffy pillows that cuddled against comfortably. The light on Wesker’s side remained on for several minutes. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle shifting of Chris’s legs and the turn of a page every forty seconds or so. And then Chris decided to break the silence.

“Why did you kiss me?”

“To prove you wrong.”

Chris gulped and tilted his head deeper into the pillow, his hand grasping the blanket a little too hard.

“Was that all?”

“Would I have done it if I hadn’t wanted to?”

“I suppose not.” It grew quiet deathly fast. “Will you do it again?” Chris asked in a voice that was barely audible.

Chris remained perfectly still as Wesker began to shuffle around. He closed the book, set it on the bedside table, turned off the light, and continued to shuffle around in the darkness. When Chris felt the blankets rise and Wesker slide under them, he was almost positive the blonde hadn’t heard him. Just as he had simply accepted letting the request go, he felt a hand on his chin.

The hand guided his face and Chris was soon turning onto his back to keep up with the turning of his head. Chris searched in the darkness for some sign of Wesker but found nothing even when lips touched his. He then realized the darkness above him was the shadow outline of Wesker and the blond was leaning on his elbow to keep above Chris.

Wesker’s tongue was first to dive into Chris’s mouth. Chris accepted it lovingly as he _slowly_ allowed his left hand to wander over Wesker’s right shoulder. Wesker’s right hand was busy sliding down Chris’s neck, the tips of his fingers tracing the collar bone to the chest and back up. The brunet found himself feeling slightly guilty as the realization dawned on him that kissing would not be all they would do that night.

It took Chris’s bloodless mind a long minute to realize that Wesker’s shoulder was bare which meant Albert Wesker was shirtless. Chris’s stomach clenched and he felt his cock harden at the thought. Chris copied Wesker’s motions and traced the blonde’s collar bone with his fingers. Chris was breathing much heavier than Wesker through the kiss, pulling away momentarily to take a deep breath before diving in just as fast. Chris had late night stubble all around his chin and he could hear it scratching along Wesker’s cheek whenever he moved, feeling the slight pull from the hair but ignoring it completely when his tongue was suddenly enwrapped by Wesker’s tongue.

Wesker’s fingers found Chris’s left nipple and the brunet fought back a moan when the blond began to roll the nub between his thumb and forefinger. Chris’s head pulled from the kiss to bite his lip in a fail attempt to stop a moan and the blond simply latched his lips to the right side of Chris’s neck.

His tongue slid across the warm skin and he could hear Chris’ heart rate increase, the brunet suddenly reduced to a quiet whimpering mess without much effort at all. Wesker sucked at the skin before biting playfully to get Chris’ attention. The brunet seemingly got the hint because he was suddenly sitting up causing Wesker to do the same.

“I’m assuming you have no protection.”

“It hasn’t exactly been a priority the past few…. Uh.. years,” Chris muttered, blushing in the darkness.

“Very well. I suppose we shouldn’t go farther than th—“

“I’m clean,” Chris said a bit too quickly, eyes darting to the shadow that was Wesker.

“As am I.”

“S-So….”

The room grew quiet and Chris began to question if taking a cold shower would be the best option if only out of embarrassment. Chris heard Wesker sigh and when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled back until his head hit the pillow he realized, once again, there was no going back. Albert swung a leg over Chris and was, abruptly, being straddled. The blonde’s knees dug into Chris’ sides and the brunet fought to breathe as Wesker was sitting on his lower stomach, grinding painfully against the erection he helped to create.

The blond leaned forward and connected their lips again, his weight shifting to his hands that sat on either side of Chris’ head. The kiss was short and the blond pulled away but his face lingered close enough for the brunet to shiver with each of Wesker’s passing breaths.

“Are you certain you wish to continue?” the blond asked seriously though his voice was quiet.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

The blond chuckled dryly.

“That’s rather naïve—“

“That isn’t what I meant.” Chris sighed and sat up, leaning on his arms so he was more level with Albert. “I know what I’m doing. I’m not the rookie that you used to know, Wesker. I’m the leader of the team that will bring down Umbrella and nothing will stand in my way,” Chris said his tone serious and his gaze mirroring Albert’s. Chris could have sworn he saw the smirk on Wesker’s face and heard the approving grunt from the blonde’s throat but he could only be so sure.

“Very well but you realize we will, one day, fight again.”

“I can count on it.”

“And one of us will die.”

Chris grew quiet. What was he supposed to say to that?

“That isn’t today. I’m not saying I love you or that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Wesker.”

“Then what _do_ you want?” Wesker asked suspicion behind his voice.

Chris paused before hesitantly saying:

“I want you to fuck me.”


	7. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. Commissions and birthdays are coming first on my list of priorities. I've also been dealing with some health issues to boot. However, here's the next chapter. Don't expect another for a while unless you really, really beg!

Chris lost all confidence the moment he looked down and found Albert Wesker's mouth engulfing his cock in the moonlight. His head fell back and a moan escaped his lips at the sudden warmth as he suddenly wished he had groomed himself better. A tongue wrapped around his length and suddenly Albert's nose was against the tiny curly hairs at Chris' base. Chris was lost between the pleasure and the agony of the reality in their situation.

Albert Wesker was currently giving him a blow job. His lips were wrapped completely around the brunet and working him like an absolute pro.

Albert Wesker was currently also a wanted fugitive who helped kill thousands of people. Chris didn't even  _want_  to think about everything Umbrella was currently doing or how close Alex was to them—all because of Albert.

Hell, Chris assumed Alex would be nowhere near them had they not 'saved' Wesker from the facility. However, as Albert's mouth descended from around Chris' cock, releasing the head with a loud pop, Chris truly couldn't regret rescuing the blond.

"Regretting your decision yet, Christopher?"

"Less and less by the minute," Chris sighed, attempting to sit up once more.

The sound of a T-Mobile default ringtone sounded loudly catching both men off guard. The sound of rhythmic vibrations against a wooden table came from Chris' left and he turned towards it to see the small rectangle screen on the front lighting up with ' _team_ ' in a digital font. Chris groaned, reaching towards the black flip phone sitting on the bedside table. He flipped it open and pressed the speaker to his ear just as Albert decided to push a wet finger inside of him.

Chris automatically reeled and kicked at the blond.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I have verified some of Wesker's claims. I thought you oughtta know about it?" Lucas' voice said quietly, obviously trying to avoid waking the others.

"Go ahead," Chris muttered as Albert's hand was placed on his upper right thigh.

"Well, according to your notes, Mr. Wesker claimed Project W was where he met Alex, correct?"

"Yeah," Chris responded robotically.

Albert was busy pushing Chris' leg up, slowly, as to not disturb Chris  _too_  much despite being aware of the blonde's actions. Albert held Chris' right leg with his left hand before wetting his finger again with saliva and pushing into Chris' opening once again.

Chris muffled a pained sound considering saliva certainly was  _not_  the best option for this but didn't fight Albert's advances as Lucas continued.

"I found an entire four files on the Project alone. One for Albert and one for—"

"Alex?"

"You guessed it."

"And the children?" Chris asked allowing Wesker to work the brunette's opening with a single finger.

The blond massaged at the insides, encouraging it to open and loosen around his finger. Chris squirmed and used his free hand to push blinding at Albert's hand, listening as intently as he could to Lucas.

"Kept apart mostly. Spencer worried the group was too skilled and feared a rebellion. He favorited Albert but when he was old enough he was sent with Marcus. Alex was the physical one so he must have used him for defense during his travels. The remainder of the children died over the years," the English voice explained. "And then Marcus was killed."

"Albert was sent to Marcus to watch him and kill him when it was time but Albert didn't know it at the time," Chris stated before giving up on stopping the blonde.

"Makes sense coming from a backstabbing evil corporation like Umbrella. Anyway, when Albert Wesker left Umbrella, he disappeared for months only to reappear when Spencer sent Alex some sort of delivery. The report doesn't say what was stolen but it was vital for Alex to have it and they needed more immediately."

Albert pushed his finger into Chris until his knuckle touched skin. He curled the digit and began to roughly rub at the spot the tip of his finger landed. As if on cue, Chris pulled the phone from his ear and gasped, arching into the rough abuse.

"Wesker!" he hissed and Albert chuckled through the darkness, pulling his finger from Chris' opening.

"Apologies," he said though Chris heard no sincerity behind the words.

Chris returned the phone to his ear and found Lucas awaiting a response.

"So what Wesker was saying was true. I wonder why Alex and Spencer would be separated," he said despite the obvious strain in his voice. Lucas, apparently, was unaware.

"I could certainly find out," Lucas suggested. "Jill mentioned you have a plan for a new hideout."

"Yeah, I'm working on it," Chris admitted.

Albert decided to slip in another finger despite the previous attempts.

Again, Chris didn't object and Albert continued to simply work his opening.

"If Alex is watching us as closely as the team thinks, then we'll need a damn good escape plan. We cannot possibly just—"

"I'm aware," Chris spoke quickly through his steady inhale and exhale of breath. "I'm working on it, Lucas. G-Good job—" Albert rubbed frivolously at  _the_  spot and Chris fought to urge to throw his phone. "—Anything else?"

"According to your notes, no," Lucas stated though his voice sounded worried. "Are you alright, Boss?"

"I'm fine. I have a headache."

Albert continued to rub impatiently at Chris' prostate, massaging it and prodding it in ways Chris wasn't accustom to.

"Is there anything else you'd like me to—"

"No, I've got it under control. Get some sleep," and then Chris hung up before tossing his phone to the floor beside his bed. "You ass!"

"I'm not very impatient. I apologize."

The blond removed his fingers and spit into his palm, reaching down and stroking himself through the darkness. Chris longed to see the hard cock that he had been denied so many years and would continue to be denied after this night. He  _wanted_  to return the favor and get a long drawled out moan from the blond if only to take him out of his usual stable and well put together self.

But instead, Chris found himself gasping and moaning himself. He shoved the top of his wrist into his mouth and bit onto the skin there as Albert pushed into Chris' open hole. The blond remained silent and took his time, realizing all too well that saliva was always a last resort due to the ineffectiveness as lube. In fact, Chris heard Albert spit multiple times as he made his way in while he tried desperately to keep the brunet from the pain.

By the time Albert was buried all the way into Chris, both were panting; Chris heavily and Albert lightly. Albert ended up with both hands on either side of Chris with his upper knees pressed flush against the backs of Chris' thighs. Albert's cool torso rested on Chris' warm toned stomach and, even through the darkness, Chris could feel the blonde's eyes raking over his body. Albert shifted and Chris felt the tingling of their leg hair brushing together causing him to shiver.

Albert's hand was suddenly gripping at Chris's jaw and a moment later the blonde's lips were on Chris'. Chris released any grasp he had on the sheets beneath him and entwined his arms around Albert. His fingertips dug into the blonde's shoulder blades while his hands conformed to the bone jutting from his back. Albert bit, licked, and kissed until Chris was squirming for him to  _finally_  move, because even though the brunet enjoyed Albert's actions he worried.

Chris was well aware of their arrangement and he truly did not want any sort of long term relationship with the blonde. However, he certainly didn't want to fall for Albert. Despite everything, Albert was being far too tender—far too loving. Chris needed roughness. Chris needed to be reminded that Albert Wesker was an animal—a monster.

But it just wasn't happening.

The kiss wasn't chaste, of course, but it certainly wasn't rough; there was no clashing teeth or blood from accidentally biting a little too hard. Their kissing wasn't sweet or loving but it also wasn't dangerous—it was just confusing. It was simply  _good_.

Albert shifted his weight to his right hand while his left traveled down Chris' body. Fingertips slid from Chris' torso down, ghosting over the brunette's abs until reaching his hips. His hands grasped onto the top of Chris' hips and he, slowly, began to pull out. Both were still rock hard and Albert was able to use his own pre-cum to his advantage as it, quite suddenly, turned into lube.

Chris gasped into the kiss when Albert smoothly thrust back into Chris. He paused as if assessing whether the brunet was ready before continuing. Slowly, at first, before Albert chose a momentum that Chris highly appreciated. The two remained connected at the lips and the hips for a long,  _long_  while. Chris had stopped caring that his team was on the other side of the opposite wall and that the person who was kissing him and fucking him was the monster who betrayed him. Every few minutes, the two would break apart to breathe but Albert would just kiss any piece of skin that his lips could find which usually meant Chris' neck or jaw but the brunet enjoyed it—maybe too much.

Chris had, eventually, begun bucking his hips to not only get friction on his painfully swollen erection but to raise his hips and allow Albert better access. Through the pleasure, Chris could already feel the dull throbbing pain in his backside when he raised his hips and knew he would be regretting doing this without proper lubricant.

Albert chuckled into the kiss when he began to notice how desperate Chris' hip thrusts were getting. Chris didn't have time to ask why the blonde was chuckling because within seconds Albert's left hand wrapped itself around Chris' cock and began to, slowly, pump. Chris' own pre-cum was enough to let his hand glide freely against the heated skin within his palm.

Chris moaned and accidentally broke the kiss, pulling one hand from Albert's sweaty back to grasp at the pillow beneath his head. Albert bit and nipped at Chris' lower chin until his lips came back into reach. Chris' lips were parted just enough to make kissing awkward but not enough for Albert to stop—so they didn't.

By the time Chris was ready to come, he was truly aching for it. Albert would touch him, tease him, and then stop and continue fucking him. The few times he attempted to touch himself, Albert would feel him move and press himself flush against Chris to keep him from reaching his pained erection in any way. But finally, Albert grasped Chris' cock and began to quickly pump him in a bad sync of his thrusts.

Albert broke the kiss and ghosted his lips past Chris' cheek until he reached the brunette's right ear. Their cheeks were pressed together, sweat mingling and heavy pants in both of their ears. Chris pulled and yanked at the pillow he held on to until his orgasm washed over him.

As squirts of cum began to stream from the tip of Chris' penis, Albert pulled out. He used his free hand to pump himself quickly and fought for the orgasm he truly had worked for. Chris swore he was in and out of consciousness for those few moments it took for Albert to finish because before Chris knew it, Albert had collapsed beside him and he suddenly had various wet sticky pools across his torso.

Neither spoke but the sound of heavy pants radiated throughout the room. Chris lay there with low hopes that cum hadn't gotten on the blankets or sheets because they had no real way to clean them and he had no interest in allowing room cleaning to come anywhere near their rooms.

Chris felt the bed shift and was startled when a rag suddenly landed on his face. It was damp and refreshing against his face but Chris, regretfully, pulled it off and began to carefully clean himself.

"Do you regret it, yet?" Wesker asked as the bed shifted again.

Chris could practically hear the smirk on his smug face as he sat down.

"Do you want me to?" Chris asked challengingly after he finished cleaning himself.

"Why would I possibly want that?"

Chris swung his legs from the bed and began to blindly search for his clothes, a tight pain shooting through his lower back as he bent over and grabbed around for his underclothes. He found his pants but didn't bother slipping them on as he began towards where the bathroom was located. Chris kept his hand outreached to feel out the walls around him to avoid colliding into any unwanted items.

"I don't know, Wesker, but you seem to want me to regret having sex with you and unless you think you're bad, I don't know why else I would regret it."

Chris disappeared into the bathroom and turned on the light before beginning the shower. He didn't bother shutting the door, as if expecting Wesker to continue to speak to him, but the blonde hadn't continued by the time Chris stepped into the stream of hot water.

Instead, however, Wesker stepped into the bathroom and leaned against the doorway, watching Chris' shadow behind the curtain of the shower. He stood there for a minute or two until Chris spoke—

"Standing there is pointless, Wesker. If you're going to join me, do it."

And he did.

* * *

Chris awoke to the distant sounds of his cellphone ringing. He grabbed blindly at his bedside table but found nothing. He groaned and sat up, glancing beside him to see a nude blond lying on his stomach, still asleep with a towel wrapped around his hips. Chris grinned and reached down to the floor to grab the phone that was just in his reach. He opened the phone without bothering to look at who it was and gruffly spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Jill's voice asked from the other end.

She wasn't happy.

"I was up late going through reports. According to Lucas—"

"You're supposed to be getting together a new hide out for us."

"I'm working on it, Jill," Chris said as he realized he was naked as well and the towel he wore was sprawled across his lap. "For now, go back to sleep. It's ten in the morning, we aren't currently in immediate danger, enjoy it while it lasts. Oh and ask Lucas to extract all of the surveillance footage from the last office. Maybe we'll get something from it."

"Got it, Boss," Lucas' voice stated.

"Lucas? What happened to Jill?"

"Do you truly feel the need to ask?"

"I guess not. Anyway, did you hear what I requested?"

"On it, Boss."

Chris closed the phone and set it on the bedside table, falling back into his pillow and pulling the clean blanket over him. He felt himself truly surprised Wesker was still beside him fast asleep. The blonde hadn't run in the middle of the night or tried to kill him; all Wesker was truly guilty of was fucking Chris until he passed out which isn't much of a crime (unless you ask Jill).

And Chris didn't regret it.

Despite everything Chris felt no regret. There simply was no guilt. Perhaps Chris felt as if he deserved this time to himself or the fact that he felt as if, finally, his actions had no bearing over what happened in the future. He  _knew_  this would go nowhere and was perfectly fine with it. He was well aware of how this would end and was looking forward to putting that bastard where he belonged.

Why couldn't he have a bit of fun in the mean time?

"Guilty?" the blond asked.

Wesker's eyes were still closed and his body was still but his lips had moved, and Chris realized Wesker probably had woken during his phone call. The midday sun streaming through the windows put Wesker on an impressive display. His pale back was practically glowing in the sun, drowning out some of the painfully obvious bruising Chris had caused the night before.

Chris smirked at his accomplishments.

"No, I don't regret it."

"Wait until you begin to move."

Chris winced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh guys, I'm so busy it's ridiculous. Almost no time for writing and I've been getting commissions again which have been great but I've no time to complete them! I've wanted to explore other fandoms and maybe write more Grimm lately but that, obviously, won't be happening.
> 
> Wish me luck. Also, major apologies for the small chapter!


	8. Stupid and Angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on over-drive on everything I do. Spent some time in the hospital and now I'm back trying to catch up! Phew! Oh and now my mom's in the hospital. This is not going well for me!

Chris spent the remainder of the day in front of his laptop in Jill's room while Wesker did—whatever the hell he did. Lucas sat beside him, pointing at various things he had found and talking nonstop about—well, whatever the hell he was talking about. To be honest, Chris had stopped listening some time ago and had begun thinking about Wesker. Not in a swooning in love sort of way—but Chris was curious what the blond was doing. He had been left alone for a good five hours and Chris had a small fear that he would flee while Chris was working but he had to trust the blond wasn't stupid.

Though Chris was fully aware of just how ridiculous Wesker could be and highly doubted the blond would know to stay where it was safe.

"Sir!"

"Huh?" Chris asked, shaking his head slightly and sitting up though immediately regretting it as a sharp pain shot through his lower back.

"I asked you a question," Lucas stated.

"C-Can you repeat it?"

"Do you think we can use any of this as evidence?" Lucas repeated.

"If Wesker writes a statement as a previous co-owner in exchange for a deal, yes. If not, it's illegally obtained. We didn't have the authority to get a warrant for any of this so—"

"So we're screwed unless Wesker helps us," Jill sighed.

"We've helped him enough, I doubt he'll say no," Chris said, twisting his neck to look at Jill who was sitting on the bed.

"He's still Wesker, Chris. He won't do it unless he gets something in return," Jill paused, "Who's watching him, anyway?"

"He's watching himself because he's not a child, Jill. If he chooses to run, he screws himself over and he knows we aren't saving his sorry ass again," Chris grumbled and Jill rolled her eyes.

"He's stupid, do you really think—"

"Don't underestimate him, Jill. He's capable of a lot but going against this Alex person isn't one of them and he knows it," Chris said with a sigh. "At least, I hope that idiot knows it."

"Well, when he decides to run off, don't expect us to run after him," Jill stated.

"Like I said, we aren't saving him again. It was a onetime deal, if he wants to get himself killed, I won't stop him. Alex will get off our ass and we can go back to sneaking around under the radar," Chris said with a shrug. "I've got it figured out."

"Right, speaking of plans—do you have one?" Lucas asked as he sat beside Jill. "Angry Wesker isn't going to be lost for much longer and stupid Wesker is… well… stupid. Just thought I'd point the latter out."

"I have a plan but I want to milk this location as much as possible because the next location won't be as comfortable and it may be—"

"Just tell us, Chris," Jill sighed.

"Wesker knows the locations of some of Umbrella's older facilities. If we could get one no longer in use, we might be able to collect some evidence and, if anything, keep out of sight. Alex wouldn't expect us to do something that drastic—"

"You mean stupid," Jill muttered.

"Point is, let's try to stay here as long as possible. It's cramped but we're safe for now. Are you keeping track of the teams?" Chris asked, looking to Jill for an answer.

"Yes—most of them are dressed as civilians, the others are as backup only sitting on the roof of the hotel and a few of the upper floors. They haven't seen any activity but I'm going to have to switch them out soon, they've been at it all day."

"Tell them to take a break now. I'm going back to my room to talk to stupid Wesker about another deal. Maybe we can get him to sign off on all of this evidence."

"Wouldn't that be under the same deal? We can't take Umbrella down without this stuff," Lucas chimed, standing quickly as Chris slowly stood, using the desk in front of him to stabilize himself.

"Yeah but he's lived up to his end pretty well. He was truthful through the interview after the deal was struck and hasn't killed me yet so that's a start. I'll have to promise immunity to the law without just directly letting him go to let him fend off the police himself," Chris sighed as Lucas took his spot. "Meanwhile, start to categorize everything we spoke about. I want everything at the ready as soon as possible to hand over to the FBI in America and possibly a few country heads."

"Yeah, good luck getting an audience with the Queen," Jill sighed.

"We may not need to if the FBI can do their job without being bought out," Chris growled.

"Everyone has a price," Lucas shrugged.

"Even you?" Chris asked.

"Why do you think I'm here, Boss? If I was able to be bought out, it would have been done a long time ago."

"Good to hear, Lucas."

[Insert Line Break]

Stepping into his hotel room, Chris winced at the movement but continued. He had been given a folder filled with illegally obtained Umbrella proof that he was supposed to go through but he had no real intention for a while. Chris walked past the empty bathroom and into the main room before freezing.

Wesker was gone.

The bed was empty but made with new sheets and the trash empty which meant a maid had visited so he had to have been gone for a while. Chris set the folder onto the desk and was about to turn on his heel and alert the others but stopped at the loud ringing of his pocket. He dug his large hand into his pant pocket and fished out his phone, glancing at the digitalized letters that read "Team 3"—one of the teams patrolling.

"Report," Chris answered, pushing the flip phone to his ear.

"Sir, we were returning to base and we passed Albert Wesker in the lobby. I was calling to alert you in case you weren't aware of his presence."

Chris sighed.

"Is he coming back up to HQ?" Chris asked carefully.

"It seems so. He greeted us with a head nod and disappeared into the elevator."

"Alright, thank you."

Chris hung up and set the phone on the desk before walking over to the bed and sitting. He waited for several minutes until the shuffling sound of the card being swiped into the door could be heard and the door unlocked. Chris heard the rustling of a bag and the sound of the door close before he watched Albert step into the room.

"I expected you to be next door."

"And I expected you to be here," Chris growled, standing angrily and almost immediately regretting it. "Believe it or not, Wesker, you're a prisoner. This may not seem like a cell but I expect you to stay in here. If not for the ridiculous amounts of trust issues going on here, do it for your own safety! Alex Wesker wants you captured and put into the same position we saved you from," Chris pointed at Wesker as he continued, "If you screw up, we aren't going to save you. What if you were followed or bugged without realizing? What if—" Chris sighed and trailed off before crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. "So, tell me, what was so damn important that you had to leave the safety of headquarters putting yourself and us at risk?"

"Lubrication," The blond stated simply.

Chris had to physically shake his head and do a double take.

"W-What?"

"The pain in your lower back, I was attempting to avoid having that happen again. There is a small convenience store beside the hotel and I bought a tube," Albert walked several steps towards Chris and held out the arm with the bag in it.

"Oh."

Chris grabbed the bag and opened it with both hands, peering inside. Yup, that was lube. And condoms—what was the point?

"Yes, oh."

"I didn't… expect… I—"

"Words, Chris. They aren't very difficult to come by," Albert commented lamely before turning and walking to the other side of the bed where his book lay awaiting him.

"I didn't expect us to have another night like last night," Chris said slowly, lowering the bag as Albert sat.

"I wouldn't really expect it to happen, Christopher, however I don't see why we shouldn't be prepared. I see no issue with enjoying ourselves and we obviously enjoyed ourselves—"

"Don't get cocky."

"It was mutual, Christopher," Albert assured with a smirk as he leaned his back against the headboard and toed off his boots on the floor before pulling his feet onto the bed. "That's why I wouldn't mind another go."

"Well—" Chris sighed and let his hands rest on the bag, "I stick by what I said. It's dangerous to leave the hotel-"

"I managed to evade them for years up until I got captured."

"The key statement in that sentence was until you got captured. You're a dumb smart person, Wesker, accept it." Albert shot him an unamused glance and Chris sighed. "Despite that, it was unexpectedly nice of you to get… these… things," Chris would be lying if he said he didn't feel awkward—thanking Albert Wesker for buying lube and condoms, Chris could barely wrap his head around it. "I'm just… I'm surprised you came back."

"I'm not thick, Christopher, I'm aware this is the safest place for me at the moment."

A sigh of relief escaped Chris.

"Good."

A long moment of silence followed. Chris stared at a spot on the carpet as he attempted to somehow summon the courage to bring up what he wanted to talk about. Albert wasn't blind nor was he stupid, despite what some of the group members had believed.

"What is on your mind, Christopher?"

Chris twisted his head and met Albert's grey eyes. The blond moved his gaze to Chris and the two exchanged looks before Chris sighed heavily and broke the gaze. How was he supposed to say it, really? Albert Wesker was still the enemy whether they fucked or not and Chris had to remember that when it came to moments like this.

"I have another deal I want to strike with you," Chris stated.

"If this involves last night's dealings—"

"It doesn't," Chris said, his voice deathly serious.

"I see," Albert said, sitting up. "What is this deal you want to strike?"

"If you sign off on the evidence, agreeing to its validity, we can offer you immunity to the law," Chris muttered quietly.

"As intriguing as that sounds—"

"If you don't do this, we can't end Umbrella, Wesker. You will never be let go and you will be running from Alex for the rest of your life," Chris growled. "You need this just as much as we do."

Chris looked at Wesker again and sighed at the blank expression.

"It's all stolen evidence. We couldn't have gotten a warrant if we wanted to—we work under the law," Chris crossed his arms and his gaze fell. "We aren't asking you to sign off as Albert Wesker, Umbrella employee. We're asking you to sign off as Albert Wesker, kidnapped victim for a project we have the proof for. You would automatically receive immunity as a victim."

"That's a truly intriguing deal," Albert muttered absentmindedly.

"Do you accept? I'll have Lucas draw up all the papers needed and you'll need to write out a statement including names, dates, and anything you remember from your childhood so it would be a bit of work but we'd both benefit."

"I suppose I'll accept if only you wipe the defeated look from your face, it's pathetic," Albert muttered.

"I'm not defeated, I'm stressed. This entire group looks up to me for guidance and I'm about to make a few choices that not only puts you out of reach of the law but also puts all of us in danger," Chris sighed.

"Now you see why I much prefer working alone," Albert stated.

"Yeah well, look where you ended up," Chris muttered, averting his eyes from the blond.

"I ended up out of reach of the law— I believe I've done quite well," Albert leaned back and chuckled darkly. "I, unlike you, enjoy my situation and if I don't, I change it."

"If you're done stroking your ego, I'd like to call Lucas and have him work up a few contracts for us," Chris spoke.

"I'm finished."

"Wonderful," Chris muttered under his breath before standing and making his way slowly to his desk where his phone lay. Chris took a seat, winced, and picked up his cellphone. He dialed Lucas and twisted his neck in response to a loud hissing sound.

The hissing had come from Wesker, apparently.

The blonde's right hand was pressed against his temple where his fingers were entangled in his hair. Albert's left hand was tangling itself in the sheets, gipping and pulling with the little strength he seemed to possess. His eyes were shut and his entire body shook in light tremors. His lips were pulled back revealing gritted teeth and a growl escaped him.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Lucas, send a medic. There's something wrong with—"

"DON'T," the blond shouted, his voice cracking in pain.

Chris was suddenly reminded of Albert's screams of agony that came from the countless videos Umbrella took of him and the brunet realized just how bad the situation was.

"Standby. Have the medic at the ready, too," Chris commanded before flipping the phone shut and tossing it onto the table with a loud thud.

He quickly stood and, ignoring the pain in his back, made his way over to Wesker's side of the bed.

"What's hurting, Wesker?"

"I don't need h—" the blond began in a mix between a groan and a growl.

"Shut the hell up and tell me what's wrong!" Chris yelled.

"I don't need your fucking sympathy, Chris," Wesker growled angrily.

Chris almost backed down because that was a voice Chris hadn't heard in a long, long time but Chris was better than that now. He was stronger and, unlike Wesker, he was stable. If the idiot blond really thought a loud angry voice was going to be threatening enough to chase Chris away, he was far stupider than Chris or anyone on the team would have thought. That may have worked on Chris in Antarctica and it definitely would have worked on Chris in S.T.A.R.S but not now.

"No, you need help, Wesker. You aren't alone and you need to realize that so stop being so damn self-righteous and tell me what's hurting!"

Chris was in command, not Wesker—Not this time.

"H-Headache," Albert stated.

Chris nodded to himself and turned on his heel. He rushed to the only light source, the window, and pulled the curtains closed to his best ability. The partially transparent curtains created a dull glow around the room that shrouded dark corners but lit most of the walls. Chris quickly made his way back to the blond who seemed less bothered by pain and towered over Wesker.

"I want you to open your eyes, Wesker," Chris muttered. "I need to see if your eyes are changing."

"I can already tell you they are," the blond snapped.

Chris huffed and grabbed the blonde's chin before forcefully tipping his head up. Albert's right hand had been resting beside him but the moment Chris grabbed him, his entire body went rigid and his hand gripped the sheets.

"Open your eyes," Chris commanded quietly.

Despite the pain, Albert's lips twisted into a small smirk and he obeyed.

His irises were a strange mix between grey and red and they had a glow that sent shivers through Chris.

Albert Wesker was reverting.

"What did you say that serum that you stole from Alex was?" Chris asked carefully.

"I didn't," Albert muttered.

Chris's thumb pet Albert's jaw line absentmindedly as he exchanged worried glances with the blond.

"You might want to tell me what it was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, those who follow me on ff.net, I have changed my name to Fatal Yaoi to match the rest of my profiles. Sorry to anyone who gets confused!

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I won't make Albert Wesker into some sappy guy who lost all will to live and now wants to make his entire life about being good so if you expect it to go there, I'm terribly sorry.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll be continuing this after I finish Enjoy Yourself so stick around and please be patient!


End file.
